Ultimate Fantasy :'Twilight of The Gods':
by Ethan211
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 9 the time of the Gods will finally end and the war between Hume, Occurians, Demons, Monsters... will finally start. Let the game of twilight begin
1. Condemnation

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW THIS STORY IS A LITTLE BIT OFF OF THE FINAL FANTASY GAMES BUT IT'S MY STORY AND I OWN EVERY CHARACTER HERE, ALTHOUGH SOME PARTS AND PLACES FROM FF12 HAD BEEN CHANGED TO FIT THE STORYLINE.

* * *

**

**TITLE:**

ULTIMATE FANTASY "TWILIGHT OF THE GODS"

**CHARACTERS WIKI:**

PROTAGONISTS

**JOHAN ARKS: **(Yohan Arks) The main protagonist of the story, a 16 year old boy. Has brown hair and emerald eyes. Also he is a hidden child of The House of Von Krieger; Johan's arsenal is consists of twin handguns "Ebony and Ivory" and a long Katana blade "Caladbolg". He is very passionate about his goals, expressing his wishes through energetic speeches which seem to affect all those who hear them. Johan believes that with his manliness and honor, he can do anything he feels like, saying such quotes as "Go beyond the impossible and kick reason in the face!" and "Who the hell do you think I am?!" he has a strong combination of shyness and stubbornness that Lacus finds it cute whenever he acts this way. He always shuts everyone out bearing all the burden of life as an orphan. He controls the Avatar Flynn.

**VAAN FANEL:** The deuteragonist of the Story a 16 year old Paladin in training. Vaan's arsenal is consist of a long red broadsword "Hrunting" Has a kind, caring, timid and shy nature he also has a jealous side that is rare to see. Has a rivalry with Johan although their swordsmanship's are equal. He was trained by Johan's grandfather who is a mighty warrior back in the day.

**LACUS CLYNE:** A 16 year old girl has long pink hair and has ocean blue eyes. A very talented girl famous for her singing voice, she hopes for peace and harmony. Lacus is friendly, humorous, sensitive, silly, bubbly and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptional ability of reasoning. Her cooking style can be described as very bad, disgusting, or, more often strange to the point that aside from Johan no one would think it delectable. She is also a member of one of the 13 Noble Families, Clyne.

**MIYUKI VON WINCOTT: **A 16 year old Knight Cleric and also a member of the 13 Noble Families, Von Wincott. Miyuki is kind, patient, and warm, not only to Vaan and Johan, but to everyone, without exception. She can easily sense other people's emotions, and tries her best to be empathetic to all those around her. However, even though Miyuki tries her best to be as kind as possible, at times, as a result of latent jealousy, she can become very insecure and sad, especially when she is confronted with an implication that involves either Vaan or Johan in one way or another.

* * *

**PROPHECY OF AURA**

Yet to return, the shadowed one.

Who quests for the Twilight Dragon

Rumbles the Dark Hearth,

And Helba, Queen of the Dark,

has raised finally her army.

Apeiron, King of Light beckons.

At the base of the rainbow do they meet

Against the abominable Wave,

Together they fight.

Alba's lake boils.

Light's great tree doth fall.

Power- now all to droplets turned

In the temple of Arche Koeln.

Returns to nothing,

This world of shadowless ones.

Never to return, the shadowed one,

Who quests for the Twilight Dragon.

Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born…

After the stars doth cross the heavens,

The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning.

From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes.

Riding the wake is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands.

Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave.

And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave.

With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.

Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.

Macha seduces with the sweet trap.

Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.

And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.

Perhaps then _the Wave is just a beginning as well...._

Now and forever

The golden regalia of the shadowed one is lost

And thou shall be reborn

As the Soulcalibur

Of the man

Who will become the pinnacle

Of the new world

In the middle of war, a love blossoms that will change the destiny of man forever, a Savior that was destined to fight forever will Defeat the new horror that plagued Ivalice......

_Let the Twilight of the Gods begin.....

* * *

_

The land of Man: It was once ruled by The Mighty King Arthur B Nargin and his 13 knights. He held a mighty sword which cannot be broken, the Golden sword Excalibur. At the age of 25 The King has passed on after he severed the bonds of Cubia the King of Demons, before his death he entrusted his kingdom to the 13 Knights and now the 13 Noble Families. They divided the land into 13 regions one of which is ruled over by one Noble Family.

The Land of Beasts: A land made of different races of animals which are divided into tribes they called themselves beastmen that worships a deity named Folset. This land is neutral and doesn't aid the other lands and will retaliate when threatened, they are known for their fierce warriors.

The land of Ruin: A place full of corpses known as the "Cursed Wave" that was once an unstoppable army commanded by Cubia, Skeith, Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, Tarvos and Corbenik using the cauldron of rebirth.

Al Rhevis: The Land of the Draconians, also known as the Archangels. A place that resembles heaven, a city of pure white and in the center of the city is the Hulle Grantz Cathedral a place where the Twilight Goddess Aura sleeps awaiting the day that King Arthur will return.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: CONDEMNATION **

_Ironic_

_That's what life is, at least that's how I, The former heir to the Von Krieger throne, Johan Von Krieger as I call myself. But now I'm only known as Johan Arks... Arks a name that I made on my own, well not essentially, I got it from the mine shaft I was placed. Thrown away like trash to the deepest part of the Hene mines, I also call this place hells prison. How did I end up here anyway? Oh yeah! That's right I was condemned here for being a half breed._

**10 YEARS AGO **

It was a bright sunny day at the Sky City, Cleos. A benevolent city that mines the finest magicite in all of Ivalice, an enchanted Kingdom that even rivaled the architectural designs of Al Rhevis, a City that Floated in the Azure Sky. There were airships leaving and entering the Aerodrome, This is where our Story starts as a Noble's Airship the_ Durandal_ Entered the Sky City which is owned by The Von Krieger's, it was small, a passenger Ship that could only accommodate up to 8 people, although the designs was as amazing as ever, as expected from The Noble Family. The ships iron crust has been inlayed with gold and silver lines and from the side of the Ship the Von Krieger Crest was finely designed on the white door. The Von Krieger Crest, a golden Griffon over a fully bloomed ruby rose it symbolizes the Strength of The Great king Arthur.

The Durandal flew across the vast floating earth, circling the many towers until it reached its Main Destination, The Clyne Castle, The pride of Cleos, The glorious structure that symbolizes hope and peace. As it made a landing the hatch door opened on the side revealing a brown haired 6 year old boy, he had a goofy grin on his face as he ran to the opening hoping like little toad.

"Mommy Look!! It's so beautiful!! "The child called out to his pregnant Mother who was just leaving the Airship to walk her little boy to the Castle.

"Come on Mommy!! I want to go inside" The little boy huffed.

"You'll get there soon my little Johan" Trisha Von Krieger flashed Johan a heart warming smile. "Although Mommy needs to go to the meeting first before anything else or Grandpa will get mad again" With that the little Boy chuckled and nodded 3 times to her smiling Mother.

"...I wish Papa were here, then we could be a family again" The boy's expression changed. "I know it's hard but, we all need to accept that he's gone...He is in a better place now, Johan someday we'll see him again, don't worry" Trisha assured him.

"I hope so, Papa went to Avalon a year ago, hasn't he missed us even one bit" The innocent boy pouted at her mother which in turn giggled at her sons puffy pink cheeks, although in her heart, was agony, a pain, an illness that you get if you lose a love one, the kind that could kill you if possible. There and then a man with blonde hair walked up to them. "It has been a while since I last saw you Trisha, you are as beautiful as I remember" The man bowed to her. "Same old Siegel, you never change, you're always so formal". "Trisha we need to talk, are you really okay with this and surely there must be some other way to settle this matter!!" Siegel looked sternly at her. Trisha sighed at her blonde friend she bended over to look her son in the eye and said. "Johan please go to the gardens I'm gonna talk with Mr. Blondie for a moment okay?" Johan beamed at her and nodded and went straight to the Gardens of the ever so huge castle. He ran enjoying the breeze as he looked around the lily flowered maze.

* * *

"EEEKKK!! Look at her hair!!..." He heard a girl screamed in the distance. Curiosity over took him and he ran to wherever that scream was coming from. He turned left and then right to a corner he then heard another scream. "EEWW!! She's so weird!!" Johan heard another voice, it sounded as if the one who spoke is disgusted by the mere fact that whoever was that girl must be pretty weird or ugly or maybe a freak for that matter.

"NO STOP IT!!!" a little girl called out for help. It would seem as though she was in some sort of pain, which gave him the urge to go to the rescue like he always does, one of the naive actions that he inherited from his father and a whole lot of different things that Trisha calls 'The little silly things that Father and Son do'. Johan turned to a corner and grabbed a short wooden pole he saw laying around and proceeded to were the voices were coming from.

Finally he was able to exit the maze and he saw a bunch of kids circling a little pink haired girl at the middle, she was crying while sitting at the ground, her hands had cupped her face to force back the tears but failed to do so. _"Listen Johan, beat the crap of whoever scum bag that will sink so low as to make a girl cry"_ the words from his father echoed in his mind. He gripped the pole as hard as he can with both hands and ran up holding the pole high, he yelled "YYAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!".By now he got the attention of the kids who were bullying the pink head puff who was in the middle still crying. They looked terrified as Johan had just knocked out one of the boys with a single strike to the head. "KYYAAAAHHHHH!!!!" one of them screamed and ran away, others following carrying the knocked out one with them.

"Ah...umm... are you, okay?" Johan extended an arm to the girl who was still on the ground although she was just sobbing now. He sighed in relief "It's okay, I'll protect you, promise" she raised her head. There were still some tears flowing out of her blue eyes. He knelt down and grabbed his scarf; gently he wiped her wet face. "I'll protect you" he repeated. Johan beamed at her the most comforting smile he can give "My name Is Johan, Johan Von Krieger" he extended his arm and she gladly took it with a smile of her own. "...Lacus, my name is Lacus Clyne... do you want to be friends" she made circles with her feet while blushing. "OF COURSE!!...WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Johan shouted out eagerly and excited at the same time. She was shocked, she expected him to refuse but no, she was greeted by a happy go lucky, care free, naive boy smiling at her and she couldn't help but to smile back at him. "So....umm do you want to play with me?" Lacus asked again shyly. Johan in turn nodded his head eagerly which made his puffy cheeks bounce like a ball. Lacus in turn giggled and then she laughed with all her heart that made Johan pout at her. "Heeey!! What's so funny" Johan whined waving his hands.

"Aww don't get mad" Lacus poked his puffy cheeks. "No I'm gonna stay mad" Johan's cheeks became puffier than ever if that was even possible. Lacus grabbed his hand and began dragging him. "Come on lets go play!" and with that Johan got dragged to places that Lacus called "Her one thousand favourite spots!" and for once the little girl who was just crying turned into a bubbly happy go lucky girl smitten by puppy love. 4 hours have passed and it was almost dark, the sun is setting and while in another garden that shows the clouds below them Johan was panting for air, he didn't expect that a girl like Lacus could have so much stamina and can still be so bubbly and jumpy. they talked about everything, about their lives, about their ideals and wishes, everything there is to know about the other person.

"Johan?" Lacus muttered.

"Yes?" Johan noticed the blushing girl beside him as they watch the stars.

"...Promise...Promise me that you'll....be my lover when were all grown up" Lacus said shyly but she was also serious, her fiery eyes showed her determination.

"...I don't know what to say" Johan admitted he looked at his foot blushing.

"Please?" Lacus purred at him.

"We-well that is...well I mean that I...well I...well if we can be friends for now and worry about that in the future then, well it's okay I guess" the flustered boy said, his face completely red.

Lacus stood up smiling at him and Johan smirked at her in return, they both understood each other and that was enough for him and unknown to Johan is that Lacus also understood him, a boy who wishes to be someone, to break through conflict and to protect all, a naive boy who loves to thinker around with swords and micro units, that was also enough for her.

"Then lets cast a spell, to honor that promise" Lacus said while making circles on the ground with her feet.

"Yeah" Johan nodded as he stood up from where he was sitting just now.

"Take my hand" Lacus offered as she raised her delicate hands to him and Johan in turn also raised his right hand. Both of their hands had intertwined.

"What spell are we going to cast?" Johan suddenly realize but he didn't let go of her hand just yet. "Tell me what your heart wants to say" Lacus told him as she closed her eyes.

Johan closed his eyes and thought about what to say '_Tell me what your heart wants to say' _her words echoed in his mind. He let his heart took over.

_Like the brightest star of the darkest skies of night_

_Hearts that have truly joined will never fail_

_And even if these hands ever pull apart_

_The connection between us will never fail_

Lacus' grip had tighten, now was her turn to speak.

_I paint on the night sky_

_The only dream I have_

_To become your shining star someday_

They opened their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other as they continued on with their make believe spell.

_Lit by the midsummer constellation_

_Together we both pray in silence_

_In our heart of hearts_

_That we may always stay together_

The two parted their hands and blushed on what they just did, while Johan smirked at her red faced. Johan unbuttoned his collar and removed a necklace that was hanging on his neck, it had two chains that were connected to an egg shaped ruby that has been surrounded by silver steel at the middle that was connected to the two chains, he twisted it a little and the necklace separated into two halves. "Here, wear this, it was a gift from my father, I want you to have the other half of it" Lacus accepted the gift and unexpectedly Lacus kissed Johan lightly on his lips, he was dazed, it was his first kiss after all and even though it was just a light feathery kiss it was amazing, well for him it was just that. "Well let's get going its almost time for the banquet" The energetic Lacus took hold and has just dragged the red faced boy with her.

It was a long walk but they finally managed to arrive at the entrance to the banquet where a mad Trisha and a pissed off Siegel were waiting just outside the door. "Where were you!!?" Siegel scolded at Lacus. "Daddy you should have seen Johan beat those kids who were bullying me, he had this stick and he just wacked this big boy who was calling me names..." Lacus excitedly said as she waved her arms in the air violently. "Johan what did she mean by you just wacked someone in the head...Didn't I told you not to hurt others!!" Trisha pinched Johan's cheeks. "I'm sorry! But dad said to beat the crap of anyone who makes a girl cry so" Johan explained through his gritted teeth. "Is it a silly thing a Father and Son do every time?" Trisha sighed, her little baby boy is becoming more and more like Dante, Dante Windscythe the Ex Captain of the Colossal Terra, a proud warrior of Dalmasca, he was only a commoner born from Lowtown and he was and will always be..... The biggest idiot she ever choosed to be her husband, whom she loved with all her heart with no exceptions, and when he died on the battlefield she was never the same again, for she and her father decided the faith of the fruit that was born from their love.

Eight old men in white robes came accompanied by five Archadian soldiers armed with spears and a short sword on their wastes. "It is time..." one of the old men declared, Trisha moved away from Johan and Siegel held Lacus very tight as if to restrain her from unnecessary actions, Johan was confused he looked at everyone but they all have this sympathetic look _"RUN!!"_ he heard the voice of a girl a teenage girl, a voice of distress, warning him to run, it echoed in his head _"W-Who are you?"_ Johan asked through his thoughts "RESTRAIN HIM!!" one of the old men shouted. The soldiers grabbed his shoulder but the boy struggled to get loose but to no avail; they have putted hand cuffs on the boy and a metal collar on his neck with a chain connecting it. "MOTHER PLEASE!! HELP ME!! MOTHER!!" Johan reached out to his mother, her back was facing him. What was happening, he couldn't understand, he didn't want to understand, all he wanted was to be with...

"LET GO!! DADDY PLEASE!! HELP HIM!! STOP IT!! LET GO!! WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HIM!?" Lacus cried out and Johan also cried in despair. "A SON OF A COMMONER DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BECOME THE HEIR!!" an old man pulled the collar on his neck that made him fell face first on the floor.

* * *

_It's been 10 years since that fateful day, I still remember their faces those god damn bastards, those old farts who damned me in this place. They say that " A child born from the Union of Noble and Commoner has no right to be the heir to the Throne of Von Krieger" Leaning back on that hard cold solid wall, I can't seem to feel but miserable once again. I sigh inwardly, sounding like a thorn has been pricked from inside of me_

_I'm hurt._

_I've felt this kind of pain before. And I'm sure you must've felt it too._

_The stinging pain that pierces through your heart, the constricted breathing you make. The gasps you utter and the twists and flips your stomach is making. The eyes filled with everlasting band of tears. The scream you vocalize as you wail in agony, desperately hoping that your voice will reach someone, SOMEONE who could make the pain go away. You cripple and bend on the floor. The aching head numbs your logical mind. And the feeling of helplessness is there by your side, strong and steady._

_I'm feeling all of this again._

_Sure, I've felt this a lot of times; it's like my routine visitor. The strange feeling comes back even though I shut the door. It always finds its way back in. It penetrates through me and the walls I built to secure myself shatter into pieces right before my eyes. And I again, am lost in this myriad of feelings. _

"QUIT DAYDREAMING!!" The 16 year old Johan stumbled to the floor; someone had just kicked him he looked up and a pair of crimson eyes met his gaze. "What the hell was that for Lancer?" " You were day dreaming again idiot!, we've got bugs at shaft 2" The man in front of him that had spiky dark blue hair with a ponytail on the back of his head said in a stern voice. He reached out offering his hand to him. Then as he stood up he realize that Lancer was already wearing his armor that consists of a blue leather body fit armor that covered most of his body except the head part and he had silver shoulder plates that covered each of his shoulders. _'My partner in crime, Lancer we met each other back when I was sentenced here at the mines. I was only 6 back then and he was 4 years older than me, back when I arrived here, everyone acts so cold to me and I was being pushed around a lot by the other kids but only one person their acted sincere and kind, and that was Lancer and ever since then we've become comrades in arms, Me and him are soul brothers. Although back then Lancer didn't have a name, he was born here and no one bothered to even name him so most people call him 3__rd__ because he was born at the 3__rd__ mine shaft, his parents also died early so I named him Lancer, a true man's name that I come up with myself but I only named him Lancer because his soulcalibur is a spear so he was a Lancer and that's just about it'. _

"It's unlike you to daydream like that. Is there something wrong?" a familiar blue haired girl with sapphire eyes asked concerned. "It's nothing Miyuki; I was just reminiscing about the past that's all" she was standing behind Johan the whole time. _'She always had the talent in sneaking up on someone unnoticed'_ Johan sighed at the thought. She was beautiful, her long blue hair was braided into a pigtail that had a pink ribbon at the end, her long beautiful locks was covering her forehead, her Violet eyes had this gentle look as always that makes anyone feel at ease whenever they looked at them. Her attire is consisted of** (A/N I don't know what to call it or even describe it but please just imagine Ashe's armor, the one that had a white top and a pink skirt okay.)** her mere presence can melt even the strongest of warriors although Johan doesn't have any intention to flirt or even court with her, she was his friend and Johan had the utmost respect for her. _'We met each other back when we were 9 years old, like me she too was a noble abandoned by her family because her mother was a commoner, they told her she was an accident or something like that, well that's what she told me back then, although all of us here know that she is of noble blood while they only thought of me as a common theft who was sentenced to forever be in here'_.

"Johan, why are you staring at me like that?" Miyuki tilted her head and made a quizzical look on her face. "It's nothing, well let's get going or I'll be scolded again by Ogam" _'He is going to be so pissed if I don't get there in time, tight fisted bastard!'_ Johan rolled his eyes at the thought. He grabbed his custom 45 calibur dual handguns and he spun them around with his index finger and placed it at the two back pockets of his black jeans and readied his brown leather boots that ended to his knees. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Miyuki said worried about his melancholy issues. "Who the hell do you think I am!?" He smirked at her _'I guess he's fine now, that's good'_ Miyuki thought a small smile graced her lips. _'So the brats okay again huh, geez he's as unpredictable as always'_ the 20 year old Lancer rolled his eyes.

"Well it's time to clean house everyone!" Johan was stretching his arms, Miyuki is putting on her gauntlets and grieves and Lancer is sitting at a corner chugging down a bottle of Dalmascan Madhu. "I hate you" Lancer muttered. Miyuki giggled at them "Johan and Lancer are such good friends" she said enthusiastically making the other two sigh at her. _'You got to be kidding me' _Johan thought his eyebrows are twitching. _'I hate you!'_ Lancer glared at Johan sternly, his teeth gritted in anger. _'Oh my, did I say something?'_ Miyuki panicked she looked to Lancer then to Johan both glaring at each other. "You guys! Don't do that!"Miyuki scolded while patting Johan on the head lightly with her palm. Like a good puppy Johan obeyed Miyuki while Lancer rolled his eyes in disgust at his so called soul brother.

Johan walked pass Lancer and Miyuki "Let's do this!" Johan looked behind his shoulder and smirked at them. _'There's no need to regret the past anymore I just don't need to get lost twice through all these countless regrets, I find myself walking under your shadow, Dad and by coming this far there's some things that even my wandering self can do. What you told me that day still echoes within my heart and now I began to understand the reason to why I was born, because the answer is here with me, always. I have a sword that will pierce the heavens and even if this hole becomes my grave, as long as I break through, then victory is mine to taste'.

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N IF YOU'RE WANDERING WHAT A SOULCALIBUR IS THEN I'LL TELL YOU. A SOULCALIBUR IS THE MANIFESTATION OF A PERSONS SPIRIT ENERGY TURNED INTO A WEAPON, EACH PERSON HAS HIS OR HER OWN UNIQUE SOULCALIBUR WITH DIFFERENT ABILITIES.**


	2. Skeith A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW THIS STORY IS A LITTLE BIT OFF OF THE FINAL FANTASY GAMES BUT IT'S MY STORY AND I OWN EVERY CHARACTER HERE, ALTHOUGH SOME PARTS AND PLACES FROM FF12 HAD BEEN CHANGED TO FIT THE STORYLINE.

* * *

**

_THIS IS A STORY ABOUT A MAN WHO STRIKES ON HIS OWN PATH, EVEN THOUGH DESTINY TURNS AGAINST HIM._

**CHAPTER 2: SKEITH ~A NEW BEGINNING~

* * *

**

'_There's no need to regret the past anymore, I just don't need to get lost twice through all these countless regrets, I find myself walking under your shadow, Dad. And by coming this far there are some things that even my wandering self can do. What you told me that day still echoes within my heart and now I began to understand the reason to why I was born, because the answer is here with me, always. I have a sword that will pierce the heavens and even if this hole becomes my grave, as long as I break through, then victory is mine to taste'._

As the 3 embarked on their journey to the infested shaft Miyuki couldn't help but to worry about her companion that was wearing a sleeveless turtle neck shirt and black pants who is at the very moment having a hard time on finding his way to the site 3 shaft. "Umm... Johan?", "Not a word Miyuki, not a single word" Johan glared at her. Miyuki sighed at her best friend, she ignored the threat and grinned at him "I take it, someone is lost" she giggled and he in turn groaned in frustration.

The three turned into a few corners and were suddenly cornered by green coloured flans, "Be cautious you two, we mustn't underestimate the ene.." Johan suddenly dashes from behind summoning his Soulcalibur with his left hand he summoned a white hilted katana and he drew it from its sheath with his right hand, slashing one of the flan with a batou slash.

"Show off!" Lancer stepped forward and waved his hand summoning a red spear called Gae Bolga, Lancer made ready for use on a stream and casted it from the fork of the toes, hitting the flan It entered its body with a single wound, like a javelin, then it opened into thirty barbs spreading its liquid like body. "Umm you guys, one is going that way" Miyuki pointed to some sort of a huge opening in the wall like a crack that was caused by a cave in.

Out of curiosity Miyuki took the chance to see what was in it and what she saw bedazzled her. It took her sometime to regain her sight back but she managed to not get blinded by the second try, what she saw was a huge hallway with emerald crystals imbued on the walls. It seemed the hallway goes on to the dark ends of it, her anxiety taking hold she wanted to see what lies beyond the glimmering hallway. She stood back. Raising her staff she channeled her magic to cast a spell, she declared "FIRA!!" on the opening that left the two dumb founded by her actions. The wall started to collapse in front of them revealing what was inside that made Lancer's mouth gaped open, Johan stunned and a very anxious Miyuki, there and then Johan went to face Miyuki, he crossed his arms "So, what now? Are we going in? Or should we go to the site 3 shaft 2?"There and then Miyuki gave a puppy dog pout pertaining that she wanted to go in, Johan uncrossed his arms as he stepped aside waving his arms to the hallway entrance that keeps going on and on. "Lead the way little puppy" Miyuki ignored the puppy comment and proceeded ahead, Lancer and Johan following.

* * *

It seemed like forever, they have been walking for 15 minutes now and still there is no end to the glittering walls, but suddenly they saw a glimpse of a tomb stone up ahead, it stood 5.7 feet tall so it is the same size as Johan. They examined it, and saw a passage edged on the stone, it would seem like a sword or a knife carved it. There were blood stains on the words and it looked like it was there for a long time now, centuries even. Johan tried to brush off the stains with his right hand.

_Up ahead, the Dragons tomb lies in wait_

_Where thy Dragonlord sleeps_

_Awaiting the day that one person, would answer _

_His cries for help..._

_Thou must not heed thy words of the Terror of Death_

_Thou must answer, thy correct words_

_Hence forth, accept thy light_

_Accept the gift of thy Dragon, destined one _

_The God slaying sword Dyrnwyn_

_The aberrant key, borne in thy left arm._

_The key of twilight, borne in thy right arm._

_The final wave._

_The surge of rebirth shall become light and fill the world._

_Thou shalt lead the new gods to their twilight._

_Thou destroyest and createst,_

_Thou powerless one as the stirring footsteps of a giant shadow sound. Oh blessed be the little ones.._

"Dragon's Tomb?" Johan muttered and looked at the two behind him. "I think we should take a look, I'd like to see this Dragon's Tomb for myself" Johan crossed his arms. "Yeah me too, I'm anxious to see what's in there" Lancer added. "I think we should go back" Miyuki tried to reason with the two.

"_Please help!!" _a young girls voice cried out in Johan's thoughts, it sounded so familiar and yet so distant. Johan uncrossed his arms and started to look for a 4th person in their group, yet there was none._ "Please help!!"_ the voice sounded desperate. "Did you guys hear that?" Johan asked. "Hear what?" Lancer answered, raising an eyebrow at his companion. "That girl" Johan answered back. "Miyuki is the only girl here Johan" Lancer answered massaging his forehead.

"_Please...help him...Johan!"_ Johan's eyes widened, he knew that he heard this voice before and now he realized that it was the same voice from back then, in the castle of Cleos, it was the same girl and yet it sounded much more older than before but it was still the same person. "Who...are you?" Johan stared in space; Miyuki tilted her head, curiously astonished on what she was seeing. Lancer was holding back a fit of laughter; his left hand had covered his mouth and a single tear drop was spilling from his left eye. To them Johan was talking to the tomb stone that was just in front of him.

'_I never knew he could talk to ghosts'_ Miyuki thought, fantasizing Johan as a ghost slayer, wearing a white hood and robes with a staff to match, he would look exactly like Ogam, and she giggled at the thought. _'Ten years in here and he's gone all crazy on us, I can't blame him though, I'm at my limit already as well' _Lancer sighed calming down from his fit of laughter. "Let's move on ahead, I feel an elusive being at the end" Johan looked at the darkness that was ahead. There was no response; Johan looked over his shoulder only to be met by a soft slender hand touching his forehead. "Miyuki? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Johan grabbed her hand and gently placed it aside crossing his arms, awaiting the reply of the young Cleric.

"I'm checking for any signs of fever" Miyuki tilted her head, both her arms were behind her, one holding the others wrist. Johan glared at the man behind her, who was holding back his laughter at the sight of the two. "I don't mean to interrupt Johan, but we have company... lots of them" Lancer spun his spear around like a baton and pointed its deadly end to the skeletal warriors approaching at a slow pace.

"Be careful you two!" Miyuki raised her staff and pointed it to closest monster, charging her magic powers she made ready with a spell. "Lancer, stay near Miyuki and keep her safe and Miyuki, watch my back" Johan draw his two 45 Calibur pistols, one had a white and gold design and the other had this black and gold design. Johan charged against the skeletal warriors, with both guns in hand he knocked one of them with the back of the handle and the other gun pointed to another monster, he pulled the trigger shattering its head with one shot. "Thundara!" Miyuki chanted, electrocuting two monsters that tried to come close to her. Lancer jumped and spun around in midair slashing his spear in a circular motion scattering the monster's skeletons around the cave.

"How many of them are their!?" Lancer called out smashing a few skeletal warriors with a horizontal side slash. "May I escort my Lady away from this bone headed freaks?" Johan bowed and offered his right hand to Miyuki. She in turn accepted it with a slight pinkish blush, "Yes, you may" Miyuki giggled at Johan's attempts at chivalry, Johan smirked, he raised his left hand that was carrying a black pistol pointing it up ahead he blasted a group of skeletal warriors out of the way. Johan stood up from his bow and gave a light squeeze on Miyuki's arm. "Shall we go?" Johan asked his friend, Miyuki nodded and the two began to run, "HEY!! Don't leave me behind like this" Lancer slashed two nearby skeletons that were blocking his path.

"There's too many of them! Stay close to me Miyuki!" Johan summoned his Katana blade. One of the skeletal warriors charged from Johan's left side but was quickly disposed of with a spear piercing its chest, shattering the whole body in the process. Lancer quickly picked up his Soulcalibur from the debris and returned to his battle stance. "You always were a handful" Lancer chided. "Shut up! Who cares what you think, I'm more concern of surviving this than to listen to your crap every now and then!" Johan unsheathed his sword and signalled Miyuki to stay behind him. "Brat" Lancer muttered and quickly charged at the enemy with Gae Bolga in his hand.

* * *

**RABANSTRE, PALACE**

It was evening, the sun has set and the moon now glows to give light upon the palace. At the place gates carriage arrived, elegantly fashioned meaning it was of nobility. It pulled over at the steps of the palace where three butlers and four maids lies in wait. They were lined alternately waiting for the guests. As the door opened a man in his late thirties walked out, wearing a white nobleman's outfit with an ocean blue cape that ended on his knees, he had blond hair and gentle cerulean eyes. He walked to the side letting another person walk out; he extended his arms assisting a beautiful young lady of sixteen of age to walk out of the carriage. She had long pale pink hair with cerulean eyes that matched her father's, she wore a white tank top fashioned with gold and purple designs and a long skirt that was designed to match her top.

"Shall we go my daughter?" the man asked. Her daughter replied with a simple nod. "Welcome, Master! Mistress!" They all bowed to the two. Siegel Clyne raised his palm "Please, no need for formalities" he reassured them. One of the butlers stood up and walked to them. "I will be escorting you to Mistress Trisha, Lord Clyne, please don't worry my companions will bring your luggage to your rooms" Siegel and Lacus nodded and followed the butler inside the castle. They went to several room and several stairs as they walk in a leisurely pace, while they were walking they were greeted by a group of maids and butlers and sometimes servants that does some redecorating or repairs.

Finally they arrived in a balcony that had an Iris garden were a tea table was seen at the corner were a women dressed in an elegant red dress was sitting there. She looked over her shoulder to find that she had guests; she greeted them with a smile and motioned to them to come over.

"It has been a long time my friend" Trisha said.

"Yes it has, it has been ten years since that fateful day" Siegel took a seat over and so did Lacus.

"It is not like you to be here early, there is still a month left until the Rose Ball isn't their?" Trisha took a sip from her tea cup.

"I came here for your sake, we have been friends for the longest time now, and I came here to be by your side" Siegel said with pity in his eyes.

"Johan is dead, it has been six years now and we were too late, when we overthrown the senate it was too late" Siegel looked down in to his feet, regret had over taken him.

Trisha averted her eyes over to somewhere, she can't bear to look at him, and her eyes landed to the necklace that Lacus wore on her neck. "That pendant... where did you?"

"Johan gave me it to me back then, it was a gift from him he gave me half of this pendant to honor the promise we made back then" Lacus looked down.

"...I gave him that pendant when he was only four years old; it is the symbol of my husband, Dante's House. It is said that, that pendant is made from the Twilight Dragon's heart" Trisha smiled softly.

"I am sorry, I'll return it to you right now" Lacus reached to her back to unchain the pendant.

"No! Please stop, Johan gave it to you and I also must honor that promise that he gave you, so please keep it as a memento from him" Trisha reassured.

"...that boy of mine, honestly he is so much like his father and he always will be" Trisha added sipping another cup of tea.

"But enough of that, has Lord Fanel made a move yet, from what I have heard he is very fond of you" Trisha chuckled.

"Um... that is... Well he is nice but-" Lacus blushed.

"Vaan Fanel, he comes every now and then to train with my Father, and it is said that he is soon to be a member of the Order of the Sword" Trisha added.

"Vaan is a fine young man, not only is he good in swordplay he is the heir to the throne of Fanelia, you are very fortunate to be his fiancé" Siegel boasted.

"Thank you for the flattery Lord Clyne" a voice from behind said. Trisha and the others were surprised; they looked at the entrance to the balcony to find a dashing young man wearing a full body fit silver armor that hugged his curves and muscles. He had a red cape that ended to his feet and a silver pentagon shaped shield that was strapped on his left arm; He was carrying a bouquet of white roses. He walked up to them and bowed.

"What brings you over Lord Fanel?" Trisha asked.

"I came here to apologize for not being in Cleos for a while" Vaan walked up to Lacus's side. He kneeled and offered her the bouquet of flowers "These are for you O beautiful lady, lovelier than a flower" he said awkwardly, his face completely red from embarrassment.

"Did you come solely for that? Or is it that you have training tomorrow with my Father?" Trisha giggled.

"I am simply allowing beauty its dew... but part of my reason for coming here, is about training. However people also need to replenish the heart and my heart is so refreshed right now from looking at two Beautiful Ladies" Vaan stood up and smile at the two.

* * *

**HENNE MINES, ONE HOUR LATER**

"I can't... believe... we... survived" Lancer slid down to the ground panting. "I can't believe that I took out sixty three of them" Johan leaned on his sword he was breathing hard. "Hey Miyuki, are you alright?" Lancer asked, still panting. "YUP! I'm okay" Miyuki energetically answered. _'How could she have so much energy left?'_ Lancer thought, amazed at the sight. "That's the difference between a Swordsman and a Cleric, we fight using our Soulcalibur and stamina while they fight using their magic powers or the mist that surrounds them" Johan said educating the dumb founded Lancer. "Hold on, I thought you know how to use magic right? Why didn't you use it back there" Lancer asked. "Because the spells I know needs a certain condition before I can use it, and stop asking questions you moron" Johan sheathed his sword and began walking to their destination.

It took about fifteen minutes and yet it felt like it was forever. But finally they have reached a massive old stone door that had the crests of the thirteen noble houses and at the center of the door there was a dragon like crest that was surrounded by the other crests. "What is this?" Johan's eyes widened as he looked at his own Family crest. "The house of Von Wincott, The house of Clyne, The house of Von Krieger, the House of Fanelia... What lies beyond this door must be of great importance to the thirteen noble houses" Miyuki took a step forward; she placed her right arm at her family crest. At that very instant the crest of the Von Wincott had illuminated a bright purple and the Von Krieger crest had glowed a pure white glow.

Johan stepped forward; he gently moved his hand to touch her shoulder. "Why does the Crest of the Von Krieger's?..." Miyuki asked Johan with a very low tone of voice. A man's voice chimed in their heads.

_Why?_

_Do you really have such resolve?_

_Destined one, why do you come?_

_Have you come to aid me?_

_My body is made out of swords_

_Iron is my blood and glass is my heart_

_I have withstood countless battlefields undefeated_

_Never once retreating, nor once been understood_

_Always alone, intoxicated by victory on top of the hills of swords_

_I know now that there is no meaning to that life_

_Maybe this soul is a sword as well... _

"Johan, did you just?..." Johan grabbed Miyuki's hand; he gave it a light squeeze and nodded. "Let's go" Johan turned around and started walking away. "But Johan!" Miyuki struggled to escape Johan's grip. "Let's go Miyuki, I don't want to speak with a person who has given up on life, let him sulk for all eternity for all I care"

_As expected..._

_Even a human can't understand us God's_

_You cry and beg for help _

_You use your powers to satisfy your own desires; a path that will lead to your own extinction_

_That is the human race's fundamental limitations_

Johan released Miyuki's hand and walked back to the old stone door; he glared at it for a second and gave it a huge kick "SHUT UP!!! That's not our limitation it's yours! You sit there on your sealed of world thinking that you are a god, that's your limitation and nobody else's!" Lancer scratched the back of his head. "Listen, I don't know what's happening but, I do know that you all have gone nuts, who the hell are you talking too" "You mean you can't hear it?" Miyuki looked to Johan then to Lancer. Johan looked behind him and shook his head to Miyuki telling her not to tell him.

_I am afraid of what tomorrow might bring me_

_I have lost everything, even my friends_

_That is why I am here_

Johan punched the part of the dragon insignia "and you call yourself a god, how pitiful, to me! I don't want to regret not doing something now for the sake of a tomorrow that might never come! No matter what! We must face tomorrow without fear, if I want to see the sun again then I must face tomorrow without fear, for the sake of those who I left behind!" there and then an image of a pink headed young girl that was only six years old came to his mind, he grabbed the pendant that was hanging on his neck; he gripped it hard. "For the sake of that person, I must be strong" Johan had slid down to his knees; he leaned his forehead on the cold stone door. "I envy you, you have all the power you need to change everything, to make a difference, to save lives... it's unfair, I too want to wield such power" a single speck of water came down on his white pale face. '_Oh Johan, you've endured so much, you have carried such a huge burden on you, if only I could share the pain with you'_ Miyuki despaired over her helplessness.

_If you were to gain such power, to escape here_

_What will you do?_

_Will you take revenge upon those that have condemned you?_

He stood up, "No, cause suffering leads only to more suffering, I'm gonna make them acknowledge me for who I am. It's not a matter of blood or whose son you are, it's about souls"

_Souls?_

"Darn right! I have a soul that will pierce the heavens my friend!" he smirked in victory.

_You really are something else, are you boy?_

"Who the hell do you think I am!?" there and then the door slowly and steadily sprang open revealing a room that was surrounded by emerald gems it looks as though it can only fit one person in it, there lies a green sphere floating in midair; it moved seemingly relentless,

_I am the Terror of Death_

_Skeith the Flame of Heaven_

_I wield you, my power_

It flew forward hitting Johan straight through the chest with tremendous force that tossed him to where Lancer and Miyuki were standing. "Damn that hurt!" Johan said through clenched teeth. "Are you alright!?" Miyuki and Lancer helped him up to his feet. "So you were talking to that thing, although it's strange that I didn't hear it" Lancer said helping Johan to his feet. "The lost son of Tris-" she was silenced with a finger on her lips. "I'm only Johan the digger, but still it has a nice ring in to it" Johan winced at her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FIC AND HERE IS A LITTLE INFO, ITS BEEN THOUSANDS OF YEARS SINCE ASHE'S REIGN OVER DALMASCA AND A LOT HAS CHANGE SINCE THEN SO SOME PLACES MIGHT BE A LITTLE NEW TO YOU ALL.  
**


	3. Given Gifts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY THAT IS WHY I MADE MY OWN, A SEQUAL TO FF12.**

_NOW WE SHALL TELL YOU A TRAGIC STORY OF INNOCENT LOVE TORMENTED BY FATE IN THE MIDST OF WAR..._

**CHAPTER 3: GIVEN GIFTS ~SO THIS IS WHAT THE SKY LOOKS LIKE~**

_I am the Terror of Death_

_Skeith the Flame of Heaven_

_And..._

_I wield you, my power_

It flew forward hitting Johan straight through the chest with tremendous force that tossed him to where Lancer and Miyuki were standing. "Damn that hurt!" Johan said through gritted teeth. "Are you alright!" Miyuki and Lancer helped him up to his feet. "So you were talking to that thing, although it's strange that I didn't hear it" Lancer said helping Johan to his feet. "The lost son of Tris-" she was silenced with a finger on her lips. "I'm only Johan the digger, but still, it has a nice ring in to it" Johan winced at her.

There and then Johan felt that his back and his hands are being carved using a hot knife. "GAAAAAHHH!" He cried in agony. It was painful his skin is being burnt, it's like getting a tattoo using a very hot needle, he twitched and struggled, he fell to the ground screaming in agony. Miyuki and Lancer could only hold him down until the pain ceased, if it was going to cease. _"This will only take a moment, please endure it for now"_ a voiced said to him, Johan only replied with more wails of agony. Miyuki dithered, she didn't know what was happening; all she could do was watch as Johan's back and both of his hands began to smoke with red fumes of blood, a black line started to form on the back of his two hands; it formed a circle and inside of the circle was a star, on each of the stars edges formed several galtean symbols, from outside the circle were words that surrounded it, Caladbolg, Caliburn, Avalon, Dyrnwyn and Excalibur were the words, they were written in a circular motion following the circle.

After three minutes of painful agony, the pain finally stopped. Johan was panting for air; he was kneeling to the cold solid ground. _"I'm sorry, but it was necessary"_ the voice from before said. "Damn it! Get out of my body you darn ghost!"Johan commanded through his gritted teeth _'damn it my back hurts'_. _"My name is Skeith and whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me kid"_ he said in a matter of fact kind of tone. "hoo! hoo! hoo! Well isn't this an auspicious event" an old man's voice laughed from behind them. The group turned around to find an old man wearing a white with blue and gold designed robe. From his right hand he was carrying a staff and from his left hand he carried three bags and some white, blue and black coloured cloaks. "Master Ogam!" Miyuki straightened herself, showing respect to her teacher.

"What do you mean by auspicious Ogam?" Johan asked standing up awkwardly from the ground, he was facing Ogam; he crossed his arms and stood on one leg awaiting the reply of the renowned sorcerer. "The seal has been placed; you must now walk your own path to destiny young ones, and carve out a new path with your own strength ..." Ogam ignored his question and raised his staff and pointed it to the opened old stone door; he chanted something, there and then a small ball of red flames came from the tip of the staff. It slowly grew in size and it changes color from red, to green then to blue. "I better stand back if I were you" the three quickly reacted to Ogam's warning and raced to the walls to take cover. Johan quickly pulled Miyuki to his side and pushed her to the wall; he covered her with his own body. "I wouldn't want to let you get hurt now" Johan winced at her; he braced himself for what's to come. Ogam quickly made use of the fire ball at the target; a huge explosion was heard, leaving the room in a sea of smoke.

Johan felt a warm breeze shower over him, he opened his eyes to find Miyuki was alright and so was Lancer that was beside him. He looked at the old stone door to find that it was gone and was replaced by a hole, an opening that showed a warm light and a field of grass from outside. Johan went to face Ogam "You will need to go to the city of Rabanastre. An old acquaintance of your Father is their waiting for you" Ogam handed them the bags and cloaks. "What are you getting at old man?" Johan glared at him. "...If you were to leave now, I never saw you. You will be painted as dead or killed in action. Now go! Your Clan primers and some provisions are inside the bags, to enter Rabanastre you are required to be in a guild" Ogam turned to leave, "What's the meaning of this old man!" Johan shouted at him.

Ogam stopped at his tracks; he looked over his shoulder "Don't you wish to know why your mother banished you here? Well don't you want to know Lord Johan Christ Alastor Von Krieger? The man that you're going to meet, his name is William Farnese he is the owner of a theatre there, tell him _'the Iris has not yet withered'_ he will know who you are if you do" He looked seriously at the speechless Johan for a second then he smiled. "Ogam, you knew didn't you? From the very start, you knew who I am and yet you never told anyone, why Ogam? And by Farnese did you mean the noble house of Farnese, that old hag Ariel Farnese?" Ogam didn't answer, the old man went on his way leaving the three alone.

"_Here is your chance to make a difference kid, savour it"_ Skeith said to him in his thoughts. _'Thank you, Johan'_ he heard the mysterious girls' voice, but now it sounded like she was happy, a small smile graced his lips. "Johan, what are we going to do?" Miyuki looked troubled, Johan took the white cloak;he spread it and placed it around Miyuki, covering her body. "What else, we're going to Rabanastre" he said covering her face with the hood, He too also wore the black cloak. For a moment he noticed that one of his members was missing, he looked around to find Lancer picking up something on the floor. "What do you think you're doing?" Johan asked a little bit annoyed. "Well if we're getting the heck out of here, then I need some Gil and these gems will do nicely" Lancer started picking up more gems.

"I'm scared, let's just live in peace, with the currency we have now, we could live fulfilling lives. You, Me and Lancer we could travel...." She was cut off by a finger on her lips. "I will always be by your side, watching over you, I promise that I will always protect you, but now I need to get what rightfully belongs to me. Also, you deserve better than this, that is why after I get my title back, I will help you get yours" He said reassuring her with his smile, for somewhat unknown reason, she felt the heavy weight on her, being lifted up just by seeing his smile, she nodded silently to him without uttering another word. "Sounds interesting, I think I'll tag along with you guys" Lancer said picking up more jewels for his bag. "Are you sure, it'll be dangerous, a single mistake and we might end up in a dungeon" Johan warned him. "You and Miyuki are like my siblings, I can't just leave you two alone when you need me the most" He said placing his arm around Johans' neck. Lancer went closer and whispered something in his ear "...Besides, after you get back your royalty or whatever thing that you're going to take back, you'll reward me handsomely right" He whispered, Johan rolled his eyes to that. " I was only joking" Lancer added.

**OZMONE PLAINS -7:00 AM**

A party has been made, composing of a Knight Cleric, a Lancer and a Death Knight. Upon leaving the Henne mines, Lancer looked up and for the first time he saw the clear blue sky "So this is what the sky looks like" He said in awe, letting the rays of the sun give warmth to his pale skin. "Get used to it, you'll be seeing it every day from now on" Johan patted his shoulder. "Johan look there" Miyuki with a scared voice tugged on his shirt; she was pointing to a group of nine Zahgnals who were approaching them.

"Can't a guy get some rest around here?" Lancer was replied with a huge roar. The Zahgnal lunged at Lancer, sending him flying about ten meters away, landing on his left shoulder "Sucks to be him" Johan said shrugging. The massive beast tried to punch Johan with its huge fist, he quickly evaded; side stepping for every punch the beast tried._ Damn it, my back's still killing me, damn it hurts to much'_ readying his left arm to summon Caladbolg he was interrupted by a red spear hitting the Zahgnal on the chest killing it with one strike.

"No one those that to me" Lancer said walking over to the dead corpse; he pulled out his spear and positioned himself in his battle stance. "HEAL" Miyuki chanted healing some of the wounds on Lancer, "Be careful you two" she said, worried. Johan summoned Caladbolg; he unsheathed it and grabbed his black pistol from his back pocket with his left hand. "Back us up Miyuki" Lancer said charging at the group of Zahgnals.

Lancer ran straight to the monsters evading the incoming punches of the Zahgnals until he reached the other side, cornering them. Johan used Ebony which is the name of the black pistol on the monsters that Lancer just passed; getting their attention he placed his pistol back to his back pocket and he tossed his sword to his left hand; He prepared himself by dropping into a partial crouch position, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right arm extended forward; he grasps the tip of the hilt of his sword with his left hand and rests the tips of his fingers of his right hand on the blade near its tip "Sudden Death!" Johan shouted.

"So are you going to show me your magic or what!" Lancer shouted, "That depends, just for now let me show you my Deathblow" Johan replied. "BLIZARA!" Miyuki shouted, impaling every Zahgnal with sharp pieces of ice. "You're so Sly Miyuki" Lancer said unsummoning Gae Bolga. "It saves us the trouble so don't complain" Johan scolded, defending Miyuki. "Hey I'm just saying, no need to be all protective like on her" Lancer said. "Moron" Johan averted his eyes, "Johan and Lancer are such good friends so please don't fight" in an enthusiastic manner Miyuki tried to calm the two down.

"Where are we?" Lancer asked, looking around the green plains. Lancer's mouth gaped open to find a massive airship in the horizon. "It seems that we're at Ozmone plains" Johan walked over to his side accompanied by Miyuki. "Centuries ago, a war was once fought on Ozmone Plains and thus the landscape is littered with crashed airships and other ruins" Johan said, lecturing his companions. "Let's go this way" Johan added pointing his hand to an opening between two huge rocks that was blocking the exit. "Why there? Can't we go this way, it seems safer" Miyuki asked pointing to the opposite direction. "That side leads to Golmore jungle and to tell you the truth, I don't want to get involved to such a place, that's why were heading to Jahara Village" Johan went off, Lancer and Miyuki following.

The party walked along, following Johan's lead they came upon several ruins. There and then they felt the earth shake "Johan!" Miyuki shouted pointing to the herd of black chocobos heading their way. "Well isn't this convenient" Johan sarcastically said, He grabbed Miyuki's waist and made a hand sign to Lancer, he nodded to Johan. At the very instant that the black chocobos is at point blank range Johan side stepped with Miyuki, evading the first chocobo. Once it was behind them Johan jumped on its back then he quickly reached out for Miyuki and pulled her up to the chocobo, Lancer did the same.

They rode the chocobos until they saw a man wearing a bird like mask that had huge horns skewering a viper with his spear. "Miyuki hold on tight to me" He ordered Miyuki; she quickly placed her arms around his neck. With that Johan grabbed her thighs and quickly jumps off the black chocobo. Lancer saw Johan getting off and he did the same. Upon falling down, he bended over letting Miyuki stand on her own. Johan walked over to the Garif leaving Miyuki and Lancer behind. Johan is currently talking to the Garif while Miyuki is examining a device like touch screen pad that seemed to be the clan primer. "Hey Miyuki what are they talking about?" Lancer asked and was replied with a shrug.

After a moment Johan returned to his party "We've been granted entrance to the village, if we're lucky their might be a chocobo merchant their" Johan looked at the garif warrior who was signalling to them to follow him. The three followed the masked man to the so called village of Jahara, it was only a short leisurely walk and they came to small path that had two massive rock like mountains. Lancer noticed that the ground that was full of grass change slowly to a plain lifeless brown color each time they walk further in.

**JAHARA VILLAGE-7:27 AM**

When entering the village Miyuki quickly spotted a Moogle merchant that was handing down some maps to some adventurers, Lancer was looking intently at the Garif that was beside him, clearly suspicious of the masked man. "I-I guess I should by some bandages for you two!" Miyuki hurriedly went across the bridge to buy some ointments. "Let's look around the village, we might find something useful" Lancer went off leaving the Garif and Johan alone. "What a nice bunch you are, it's not everyday that humes come to visit our humble village" The Garif warrior said, "Although they could be a real handful sometimes" Johan gave a huge shrug, his shoulders were getting stiff, his injuries during his earlier battle in the mines has started to sting.

"Though it may be, I am really surprised to see a nobleman such as you to even walk these lands" the Garif warrior started walking to the bridge. "Hey! How did you know I was a...?" Johan called out. The Garif looked back on him. "I can sense an aura from you, faint though it may be; you have the aura of both a Von Krieger and an Occurian" he turned to leave. "Occurian?" Johan muttered ignoring the Von Krieger part. _'What the hell is an Occurian?'_ Johan thought to himself. _'Must be food or something'_ Johan gave another shrug and walks off to find Miyuki.

While Johan was looking around the shops, he couldn't help but to notice.... all of the eyes around him seemed to be focused on him alone. It gave him an edgy feeling and uneasiness. "Youngman, forgive me for my rudeness but I must ask you to follow me, the Grand Chief and the War Chief wishes to speak to you" Johan nodded and followed the Garif herder. Upon crossing another bridge he could see a hut and smoke was coming out. The Garif stopped at his tracks and motioned for him to go in. Upon seeing two Garifs he quickly bowed at them and walked over, he sat near the fire place across from the two. The two Garifs looked at each other; the other Garif had these huge horns on his mask meaning that he must be the Chieftain of the tribe.

"You look disappointed for some reason" Johan tilted his head and gave a small smile, amused by how the two acted. "Apologize, but...we were kind of expecting someone....more.... well more. Once again my apologize for being rude to our guest. Thank you for answering our summons, but I must go and fetch something of importance, if you'll excuse me" The War Chief stands to leave, letting the two have their privacy. Johan looked at the Chieftain with a serious face, "Look at you, even though you're only young. Your eyes show great focus. An admirable trait I must say, you look and act beyond your age" The Chieftain clasped both of his hands, observing the Death Knight in front of him. "I'm overwhelmed, thank you for your kind words.... but surely there is something else that you wish to discuss with me?" Johan looked sternly at the wise old Garif. The Garif Chief didn't answer '_it seems Dad was right, Garifs are insane' _Johan sighed.

"Tell me what Occurians are?" Johan demanded, with authority in his voice. "One of your men told me that I have an aura of an Occurian inside me. To tell you the truth I'm quite fascinated about it" Johan added looking into the old Garifs' eyes with his green snake like ones. "Apologize, if only it was not a secret known only to us warriors of the land, but if you wish to know, you should ask that thing that's inside you". He pointed at his chest. "Don't tell me, you know about Skeith?" Johan asked and was answered with a nod _'So Skeith is an Occurian?' _He wondered, _"Please don't compare me to such beings" _Skeith said in his thoughts. _'then what the hell are you?"_ Johan shouted in his thoughts

"Let us leave it to that, young one; you are here for a purpose are you not?" The Chief said. _'Purpose huh?'_ Johan thought a bit frightened, "To tell you the truth, I don't really know what my purpose is yet" Johan shrugged without a care in the world. "Has that ever stop you before? The hume spirit is limitless, no one can stop such immense power of will. Aim for the heavens and you shall find your answer" The Garif Chief said. _'What does that got to do with anything?'_ Johan sighed. _'They really are a hopeless race, I'm glad I ended up with you'_ Skeith said in relief. _'I never said you could possess my body you moron!'_ Johan shouted back in his thoughts. _'You're cruel Johan, so cruel..._ _See? You've gone and hurt my feelings now' _the Flame of Heaven replied, feigning a hurt tone of voice as Johan rolled his eyes at that. Crossing his arms the hume shook his head.

"My Chief I have brought what you have requested" The War Chief said upon entering the hut accompanied by three Garif herders, snapping out of his train of thoughts Johan looked to the War Chief and then to The Grand Chief. "Come my boy, I want to give you something; it will be of great use to you" The Grand Chief stood up and walked outside. Johan couldn't quite understand what was happening but he stood up nonetheless, _'What's happening now? This is so troublesome'_ his suspicion taking hold upon the Garifs. Upon exiting the hut, he looked to his left and what he saw made his emerald eyes widened in surprise "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" he shouted.

**RABANASTRE- PALACE- 7:43 AM**

"What dress do you think flatters me the most Satsuki?" Lacus asked, facing the mirror while holding up a red dress. "Anything suits my Lady, though I recommend something that will make Lord Vaan head over heels in love with you" the maid replied happily. "Oh, I guess I should were purple then" Lacus looked down. "What is it Mistress? You don't seem to be happy. Are you and Lord Vaan fighting?" The maid asked. "No, it's not like that, Lord Vaan is a very nice person it's just that..." She trailed off. "It's not love, is it?" The maid finished her sentence, Satsuki sighed. "Satsuki, tell me, what is love?" She asked picking up another dress. Satsuki placed a finger on her chin, "Well, love is like giving your life for the one you love most, and sometimes it's the very least that you can do on such short notice" she answered smiling to her.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Lacus are you awake? may I come in?" a familiar voice called out. "Come in!" Satsuki answered, "Sorry for the intrusion my Lady I just finished training" Vaan opened the door; he was wearing a long sleeved cotton shirt, black pants and a white towel hanging on his right shoulder. He approached her with ease, giving her a rose, "It's not much compared to you, but next time I'll be sure to give you enough roses to match your infinite beauty" He said stiffly. "Please talk to me in your usual manner Lord Vaan, are you still going to act like that after we get married?" She pouted, pointing the finger of authority at him. _'She's so adorable, I just can't get enough'_ he thought, faking a sad look.

"I'm sorry; I thought I could invite you to breakfast with lady Primula and lady Trisha, I guess I was hoping for too much" He turned his back on her faking an obvious sad voice, he had a sheepish smile on his face while waiting for an answer. Lacus sighed at his silly attempts to woo her, she smiled playfully, "Lord Vaan, what dress do you think flatters me the most?" she asked showing him two elegant gowns. He turned around with a smile, "Anything suits you my lady, you're as radiant as a rose, I'll be waiting at the balcony, okay" he made his exit leaving the two alone. Lacus looked to the side seeing Satsuki shiver in pleasure "You were enjoying that, didn't you Satsuki?" Lacus asked raising an eyebrow. "Very much, I always get shivers everytime I see romantic scenes like that" She said twirling around, Lacus tilted her head and smiled to that. _'Now I know why Johan was so silly back then, it's all because Satsuki is his personal maid since he was still a baby'_ Lacus thought giggling.

**OZMONE PLAINS**

Upon exiting the hut, he looked to his left and what he saw made his emerald eyes widened in surprise "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" he shouted. His eyes rested upon a black winged horse with the tail of a dragon, it had reins and a saddle on it and it seemed like it was completely tamed, "It is called a _'Dragon Steed'_ a newly breed race known only to us Garifs" The Warchief said. The mighty stead stared at Johan; it started to move slowly, approaching him with caution. Johan didn't know what to do; he just stared at the thing. Now its face was inches away from his, Johan raised an eyebrow, in reply to that its ears started flapping around.

Johan touched the horses head with his palm, gently caressing its fur, in compliance to that it started to nuzzle his chest, "The smell of Irises, he is fond of its smell" the Garif herder said, watching Johan pet the Dragon Steed. "What's his name?" Johan asked the Herder. "It belongs to you now, you must be the one who will give it its name" The Herder said, taking his leave. _'A name huh'_ Johan thought, _"Why don't you just name him Skeith just like me, we could be twins"_ Skeith joked, though he was ignored by him. "Well do you like it?" The Grand Chief asked. "Yeah" He muttered, still petting the Dragon Steed. "The truth is, we have another one but that's meant for the girl you were with just now" The Warchief said. _'Oh shoot! I forgot about Miyuki!'_ he panicked.

"Where do you think you're going boy!" The Grand Chief asked Johan before he could run even farther. "I'm sure Miyuki is looking for me now. if I take too long she'll snap" Johan said making his way to the bridge. "He could have brought you along with him" The Grand Chief said caressing the Dragon steeds' fur, in reply the Dragon steed neighed three times. "Today more than yesterday, yesterday more than today, he grows stronger with each time he fights, and so the curtain closes down upon this world of ours, thou shall be the sun and the other will be the moon, both shall seek light from the twilight as two forces collide, I wonder which one will win in the end. I'd like to see what kind of change he will make, the chosen one" he muttered, watching us Johan ran to his comrades.

"I wonder where he went off to. I haven't tended to his wounds yet" Miyuki said worried carrying some bandages and ointments. For the past ten minutes she was looking around the village, searching for her friends. "You know, you'll get tired easily if you keep that up" Lancer said at the corner, his wounds had already been tended to by the Garifs, now he's just eating and recuperating his strength. "Lancer! Have you seen Johan? I haven't tended to his wounds yet, what if he collapses!" Miyuki panicked, over exaggerating her sentiments. "If you like him that much, you should confess now or forever be silent" Lancer snickered. "I-I don't, your mistaken! I'm just worried that's all!" She turned her back on him, her face completely flushed. "No need to be so defensive, everyone already knew you had feelings for him, even Johan knew your feelings for him" Lancer said shrugging; he took another loaf of bread and started munching it.

'_He knew...my feelings...for him'_ Miyuki felt her heart skip a beat. "Well I think he knows" Lancer said when he saw Miyuki being all jittery. "What do you mean by you think'?" Miyuki asked snapping out of her awkward movements, "It means that I'm not so sure" Lancer said, chewing bread. Miyuki gave a disappointed look "Oh is that so, let's just forget about it. I'm gonna start looking for him again, I need to tend to his wounds" she said walking away in a fast pace. "Like a little puppy girl smitten by puppy love" Lancer muttered, a devilish smirk of victory crept on his face _'It's too obvious Miyuki, you can't hide it away from me forever, I'll expose it and I'll get to see that look on both you and Johans' face! Heh I just love it when I play hardcore matchmaker'_ He thought, his smirk getting wider.

"Johan! Where are you?" She shouted getting the attention most villagers. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. _'Where could he be?'_ she sighed, feeling the weight of fatigue. "Well I could be right behind you, if you wish" Johan said taping his finger at her shoulder, she shrieked in surprise she turned around with longing eyes, "Where have you been! I was so worried!" She shouted at him, waving her hands around. "... The usual, I saw this adorable girl and I couldn't help myself so I talked to her and then we went to this secluded place and we did this and that together, it almost drained me out of my stamina" Johan said frankly at her, with an emotion less face. He waited for a few moments to hear a reply, if he's gonna get one that is. There and then he felt a dangerous aura around him. He looked at the person in front of him and analysed her form, Miyuki's head is facing the ground, Johan couldn't help but to wonder why, so he slowly and gently poked her forehead.

There and then she quickly grabbed his cheeks with one hand and pinched it hard, making sure she had a tight grip on it. She pulled him down to her head level, now their faces were inches from the other; Miyuki was glaring at him with murdering eyes, dark lines of power appeared just below them. Johan couldn't help but to smirk, he was enjoying it, and at the same time his face was sweat dropping in fear. "Where is she?" Miyuki asked sternly in a low tone of voice. "Calm down Miyuki... I was only joking... this is truly unbecoming of you, I was talking with the chief of the tribe he told me that he had something for you" He said trembling in fear and yet he still had that calm smirking face. Snapping out of her insanity she quickly let go of his cheeks that made him fall on his butt. She turned around to hide her flushed face, "I-Is that so? Fine! Then I guess I'll just talk to the chief then" She said crossing her arms ignoring the fact that Johan had wounds. Johan quickly stood up and went close to her, he placed his left hand on her waist and he held her close to him making her yelp, he then poked her red cheeks with his right hand "Aww don't get mad" He said playfully teasing her, her face had turned blood red.

"Hey, take it easy now" Lancer said pushing Johan away from Miyuki. "Now Johan, I know you can't keep your hands off Miyuki, but please control yourself, you and I are only commoners, don't you think she's way out of your league" he said sarcastically, Johan only had this bemused expression as a reply, he then turned to Miyuki "and you Miyuki, stop acting like a jealous little puppy, honestly you hormone driven nobles are always full of quirks" He scolded at her and then he turned to leave, returning to his morning breakfast _'You never cease to amaze, not even one bit'_ Lancer thought looking at Johan with a knowing look, Johan in turn replied with a dubious look on his face. Miyuki couldn't move, she had this shock expression in her face. "Umm? Miyuki? Can you please heal my wounds, it stings quite a lot" Johan said bringing back her outer spaced self. "Oh! I'm sorry; I'll get to it right away!" Miyuki grabbed Johan and hurriedly went to the nearest healers' tent.

"OUCH! BE A LITTLE GENTLER!. NO DON'T USE ALCOHOL! NOOOOOOOOOO! LLAAAAANNNCEEEEEERRRRRR!" Johans' screams could be heard throughout the village. _'I really hate to be him right now, sorry Johan but I can't save you'_ Lancer thought eating another piece of bread, ignoring the painful screams of his friend, _'This is too much! Even for her! Someone, anyone, please make her stop!"_ Skeith could also feel the pain he is enduring; if he could cry and die he would have probably done it ten minutes ago. "Haaa, young love" The Grand Chief yawned. "Young men and women these days" The War Chief said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The Sincerity That You Showed Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY THAT IS WHY I MADE MY OWN, A SEQUAL TO FF12.**

_NOW WE SHALL TELL YOU A TRAGIC STORY OF INNOCENT LOVE TORMENTED BY FATE IN THE MIDST OF WAR..._

**CHAPTER 4: THE SINCERITY THAT YOU SHOWED ME BEFORE YOU TORE THE SKIES ~SOLACE, TO STAY THIS WAY~

* * *

**

**JAHARA VILLAGE 9:32 AM**

After an hour of that unspeakable torment the young Death Knight had been recuperating his strength for a while. Beside him was his red eyed friend, Lancer eating another loaf of bread. "That's what you get when you tease her" Lancer said while giving him something to eat. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance someday, and when that day comes I'll be there to give you a smile" Johan said sarcastically with a smirk. "Bastard and you wonder why I hate you" Lancer muttered.

"...how long will she talk with the chief?" Lancer asked out of boredom. "I guess it'll take a little while..." Johan replied, _'She needs time to recuperate as well, I hope she doesn't get too excited with the Dragon Steed or anything'_ he thought to himself. "Taking back your title as prince and princess, I think I've heard a similar story, that's just like what's happening now" Lancer said. "You mean '_The Night Before The Dawn'_ right? The story of the queen Ashelia B Nargin the once happy princess and her family was dethroned and was forced to flee from her kingdom hiding under the name Amalia" Johan replied eating an apple.

"So what's your plan?" Lancer asked. Lying down on the bench, he rested his head a few inches away from Johan. "First, we need to get Lady Ariel on our side; she's the key to our success, if we could get William too then that's fine as well" he answered. After a few minutes of awkward silence and with Johans' incessant yawning Lancer couldn't help but too stand up and he walks away without uttering another word. "_The Night Before The Dawn, it really seems similar to the situation we are now, don't you think? Back then I was..."_ Skeith said through his thoughts, although he stopped halfway giving Johan this uneasy feeling, "I hope we can make it through this alive..." A vision of a girl suddenly came too his mind, "...Lacus...Clyne, that name, it sounds very familiar somehow" He said somehow changing the subject, _"What are you planning?"_ Skeith asked with an aggressive voice, a strong gust of wind suddenly flowed by from above.

"Johan!" Miyuki called down to him on her White Dragon Steed. He stood up with a bemused face upon seeing her riding the dragon. Miyuki then landed right in front of him and she quickly dismounted from her dragon and walked up to him, "How's your injuries?" She said concerned, feeling guilty. "I'm alright, don't worry about it" He said reassuring her. "Well I guess I gotta go get my Dragon as well huh" He said scratching the back of his head. "There's no need, I asked the herder if he could bring it here and he said yes" She said pushing him gently back to his seat. Taking a seat beside him she couldn't help but to ask, "You're really doing this aren't you?" She asked looking down to the ground, much to her dismay he nodded. "Are you really prepared for this?" Miyuki asked him, "I've been ready for ten years now, nothing's gonna stop me" with a serious look he clenched his fists.

"If I may sir, I have brought your Dragon steed" a herder approached them and handed the reins to Johan after that he turned to leave. "Well I guess we should get supplies now, right?" Johan then left pulling his black Dragon steed along with him. _'What should I do?'_ Miyuki panicked in her thoughts, "You know, you should tell him to stop this before he gets killed, you're the only one he listens to now a days" Lancer said approaching her. "Even if I tell him that, he won't listen to me" Miyuki muttered, lowering her head. "You're wrong about that, very wrong. If you keep this up, then you'll never be happy" Lancer said to her saddened face.

He turned his back on her "He'll listen to what you have to say, because you're important to him in a very special way" Miyuki blushed on that comment. Then Lancer turned back to her and took notice of the white winged horse that was right beside her, he raised his eyebrow to the thing, "Miyuki, what the hell is that thing?" He said eyeing the creature. "Oh! It's a Dragon steed; it's kinda like a Wyrm, only it's in a horse form" Miyuki said patting its head, its rabbit like ears started swaying around in response. Lancer slightly tilted his head with a confused look. "Hey! I've finished stocking up items, let's leave now" Johan said mounted on his black winged horse. Miyuki stood up, she was just going to say something but she couldn't muster the courage to say it.

"Oh well, Johan if you don't mind could you and Miyuki share the same ride, I kinda want to be alone" Lancer caressed the horses' fur and then he suddenly jumped on its back. "I guess I don't mind" Johan dismounted and walked over to Miyuki; he gently grabbed her wrist and walked back dragging her along with him.

* * *

**OZMONE PLAINS- 9:58 AM**

As the party progresses in the skies of the Ozmone plains Miyuki couldn't help but blush and fidget in her awkward position, Johan is right there sitting at the back just from where she was sitting, his hands was holding the reins but it felt like he was embracing her in his arms. _'I can feel my heart throbbing really hard! Calm down or Johan will hear it!'_ Miyuki panicked, clenching her chest. "Something wrong?" Johan asked, leaning on her shoulder. Miyuki turned her head and was met by dazzling emerald eyes, quickly turned away embarrassed by how close they were to each other. "Why are you so jumpy?" Johan asked. "I am not!" she snapped at him.

Awkward silence has taken over the two, and Miyuki couldn't help but to fidget a little more, Johan noticed this and he just sighed at her. When Miyuki looked down she saw a spectacular sight the made her speechless, she spotted a massive palace, it was fashioned in ancient galtean designs and what surrounded it was a buildings both tall and tiny surrounded it, at the six corners of the city there were six tall towers that enforced the pailing of the city. "I guess this is it, there is no turning back" Miyuki murmured, leaned back to him and resting her head on his neck. Johan again sighed at this "Johan I'm scared, I don't know what to do; I'm really scared. We could still turn back now; it's not too late to go somewhere else" Miyuki said leaning on Johan. "Hey Lancer! Wait there I need to do something, do you mind waiting in that position for a little while longer" Johan called out to him and was replied with a nod.

With that, the black Dragon steed descended down upon a hill with an old tall tree near the center. The two dismounted, Johan grabbed her wrist, he dragged her to the old tree to shade themselves from the sun, and from there they could see the city of Rabanastre glimmering in the sand. "It seems so close yet so distant" Johan clasped her hand. "What are you planning to do?" Miyuki asked looking down at the ground. "Not much, I'm planning on becoming a butler there" Johan said to her, Miyuki gasped, "But I thought you were...". "I've been thinking about all of this and I've finally made a decision, its better if I sit on the sidelines for now" Johan said reassuring her. "What do you mean by _'for now?'"_ Miyuki tilted her head slightly while looking at him. "Well I am the _ Leading Man_ in this little story of ours, if things goes for the worst there, then I'll reveal myself as Johan Alastor Von Krieger, but for now..." Johan turned to her and gave her the most sincere smile he could ever give her "...I'm only Johan Arks" a gentle, relieved smile graced Miyukis' lips. Johan let go of her hand and started walking to the highest part of the hill.

"Miyuki" He said extending his hand like he was reaching out to something, he extended his pinkie finger "Let's cast a spell together". Miyuki nodded without uttering another word. They both entwined there pinkie fingers, there and then Johan closed his eyes, and a gentle serene smile graced his lips. Miyuki only stared at his face in silence, he began...

_Even if it's just a little, I want to be there for you_

_Holding our hands tight, we run together with no place to go_

_Just stay in my heart, and I... I will always be by your side watching over you_

_No matter what happens I will never leave you, so don't stop, don't be afraid, keep moving forward_

_When you do turn around and look back at me... I will always be there carrying a smile_

" Johan, what are you?..." Miyuki couldn't comprehend what was happening nor did she know what to do she fidgeted a little. "Tell me, the words from the heart that you hold dear" Johan said putting ease to her worries. _'Words from the heart, what does he mean, I just can't...'_she too began her little chant...

_Never, never will I forget these precious emotions that_

_Onto an unending tomorrow, I will paint;_

_The words that you gave to me become a treasure,_

_And glitter in my heart, for eternity..._

_When I turned around you're right there next to me_

_On your forced smile so comforting 'n familiar_

_Thank you, for always being there for me_

Then Johan pulled her to an embrace "Have you calmed down yet?" Johan patted her head. "Yeah, I think I do, thanks to you" she nuzzled her face at his chest, he sighed in return, _'What would you do without me'_ Johan thought to himself. _"Better than you would expect. You humans make me sick, going all out with just simple pinkie swears! Pathetic bastard!" _Skeith shouted at his mind._ 'So comforting, to stay this way'_ Miyuki thought as her mind went blank from the pleasure from his embrace.

Suddenly they felt a strong gust of wind coming from above, "What are you two doing? Being all lovey dovey without me~" Lancer said with a demonic smile on his face. His Dragon steed landed and he got off it and then walked up to them, "Okay now I'm curious, did something happen?" Lancer questioned while Miyuki quickly pushed Johan away cupping her cheeks. "You've got to be kidding me" Johan, with nothing else to say walked away to his Dragon steed, Miyuki silently following the young annoyed Death knight.

"Sigh~ did I say something?" Lancer said to himself, watching as the two flew off, he turned around and stared at Rabanastre, "Working as a butler huh? I know you're way too good for that, whatever you're planning..." Lancer looked up with a stern look on his face. He saw the black Dragon steed with Johan and Miyuki on top, "...I hope you won't get us all killed... or make her cry for that matter..." he turned away mounting on the white Dragon steed, "...or I'll kill you myself if I must" he had a dreaded look on his face as he flew off catching up with his companions.

* * *

**CITY OF RABANASTRE**

"What is that?"a few rabanastrans shouted, "is it an attack?" can be heard throughout the south gate part of Rabanastre, as they look to the horizon, watching in awe at the winged steeds soaring in the skies. "Let's do this!" Johan said as they neared Rabanastre in high speed "Lets tear the sky!" Lancer shouted, Miyuki could only close her eyes on what they are about to do. There and then as Johan, Lancer and Miyuki entered the city before the pailings were activated, a group of small airships had assaulted them. "DAMN IT!" Lancer shouted as one of the airships opened fired on him.

Lancer summoned Gae bolga from his left hand, he turned around and pointed it on one of the airships activating it, as the spears blade broke into thirty barbs of red light it broke through one of the airship disabling it. Johan too turned around and summoned the sheathed Caladbolg from his left hand, as they neared the airships Johan handed Miyuki the reins, "Don't worry" he whispered in her ears, her eyes widened when she felt that johan jumped on one of the airships. As he drew his blade in a drawing slash motion he cutted the framing of the ship, it was like a scratch but there and then Johan quickly jumped on another ship, as the one he was standing on before began to deteriorate, _"So he used Caladbolg's ability then huh"_ Lancer Thought to himself as he evaded more enemy fires.

"THUNDARA!" Miyuki shouted destroying three small airships from afar. Johan quickly jumped to another airship and started slashing each one of the airships he had just jumped on with minor scratches yet each one of those airships started to deteriorate each time he slashed them, making them crash land all over the city streets. "Johan!" She called out extending a hand to him. As the black Dragon steed neared him from above Johan jumped to it right after he scratched another airship with his sword, as their hands met and entwined Miyuki pulled him up, "Honestly you are too harsh" She scoldd him, like a mom disciplining her child, Johan rolled his eyes to that.

* * *

**PALACE- GARDEN TERRACE**

As Trisha watched in fear as another small airship fell down from the sky, "What is that?" Vaan said breathlessly as he slid his arm at the frightened Lacus he entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her fiancé's hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine, I'll protect you" He said to her, she nodded back, _"it's not like I'm scared, it's just that, I feel like I want to be there somehow"_ She felt a sudden warmth on her chest, she looked down to find that the red jewel from her necklace started to glow a faint emerald light from the center. _"What is happening?"_ she thought as she gripped the necklace tight, _"This feeling, I felt it before, but where?" _her body felt so warm, a comforting warmth from a fading memory she holds on to.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

when we fall seriously in love, we always wish that the feeling would mutually grow and stay forever. but sometimes, no matter how perfect a relationship may seem, PEOPLE JUST CHANGE AND FORGET THEIR PROMISES OF FOREVER..

When I turned around you're right there next to me

On your forced smile so comforting 'n familiar

The closer you became is the last that I could see

And now~ I'm wondering so lost and not alone

People change a little like a time and now I know I'm changing

When~ I~ call your name, shouting out into the sky

That's when I withdrawn the love I keep inside

When you're with me~ and you take my hand

So uncomforting seems to blurt itself alright

When I see your eyes you're staring back at mine

There is inside of all, a love that never dies

Together I know we'll find a way, just you and I


	5. The True Name Of Caladbolg

A/N: IF SOMEONE IS READING THEN PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW.

_THIS IS A STORY OF A BOY WHO WAS ABANDONED BY HIS HOMELAND NOW RETURNS AS A MAN WHO HUNGERS FOR VENGEANCE. WHAT IS HE EXACTLY, AN ANGEL OF SALVATION OR A DEMON OF DESTRUCTION._

**CHAPTER 5: ****JOHAN TAKES THE FIELD! DANCE OF THE WIND-SPLITTING CHERRY BLOSSOMS ~THE TRUE NAME OF CALADBOLG~**

* * *

**RABANASTRE**

As the City streets of Rabanastre were cloaked in smoke from the ruins of the fallen airships, the Deathknight with his two companions soared victoriously at the sky. "I think I over did it a little too much" Johan said sarcastically with a smirk on his face, "It's a good thing that some of those airships were remotely controlled and no one was piloting it" Lancer muttered to himself.

"That was a little too harsh" Miyuki commented. Johan looked down at the city to find a hole in the streets caused by the crash landing of an airship, "I just thought of something, Lancer! follow my lead!" Johan shouted to him, The black Dragon steed descended down into the smoke covered street, lancer silently followed and they both entered the hole to the Garamsythe waterway.

* * *

**RABANASTRE-BETWEEN LOWTOWN AND THE GARAMSYTHE**

As the party progresses down to the Garamsythe waterway, while flying down they spotted an empty lot between Lowtown and the Garamsythe waterway, it was small and the way to Lowtown was covered with boxes. "I guess it's safe to hide them here, I think no one will suspect this place" Miyuki said petting her snow white dragon steed, Both Johan and Lancer watched her from afar, "So what now?" Lancer asked, "You stay here, me and Miyuki need to pay a certain someone a little visit" Johan said in a commanding tone. "What were you two talking about?" Miyuki said a few feet away from them. "Nothing much, I just need you to come with me, Lancer will stay here and guard…." Johan was at lost he hadn't named _it_ yet.

"Okay, I'll leave _Johan-pooh _to you Lancer" Miyuki said happily. Johan was at lost of words from the humiliation, Lancer is currently holding back his laughter, and a single tear was forming in his eyes. Horrified it took a second before a coherent response could be formed in Johan's mind, "What…I…that's not…I would never…_MIYUKI_!" he finally got out, though he was obviously more embarrassed then angry. Shaking his head Johan stalked out of the empty lot Miyuki following with a silent, innocent and curious look, Lancer's laughter following him the whole time as he left.

* * *

**LOWTOWN**

As the two ventured in the shady streets of Lowtown, Johan felt really uneasy from the eyes that were watching them,_ that_ and the fact that Miyuki had been clinging to his arm the whole time they were walking. He was wearing his usual black attire, but he had worn the black cloak that Ogam gave him, Miyuki too wore her elegant white cloak. "Miyuki could you let go of my arm, I'm feeling very noxious right now and you're not helping" Johan whispered to her, "But, I'm scared, people are watching us" Miyuki whispered back nudging closer to him, "That's because you wear such a revealing dress! Even I get horny when I see you wear that" Johan hissed, Miyuki turned into a tomato at that time, feeling embarrassed she quickly covered the rest of her body with her cloak.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Miyuki asked curiously, "It's not _what_ it's _who,_ I'm looking for my uncle" Johan said. "Uncle? Won't it be a problem; I mean he hasn't seen you in ten years. It'll be hard to convince him right?" Miyuki said stopping Johan by grabbing his shirt. "I know that, that's why I have this…" Johan showed her his amulet, "I inherited it from my Father, and it's one of a kind…" then he realized something, "Well… its two of a kind, I gave the other half to a girl back then" John said, sighing heavily at the thought. Miyuki felt curious about _that girl_ Johan just mentioned, "_And_ who might _that girl_ be?" Miyuki asked hesitantly, not wanting to bring up unwanted memories.

Johan stopped at his tracks, he faced her, he tilted his head and shrugged at her "I forgot" He said bluntly, making Miyuki giggle at him for his childish antics. "There is nothing to laugh about, you know" he said, walking away with an obvious pout on his face. "We're here, it hasn't change at all since I last visited" Johan said, entwining his fingers with Miyuki's, _"a Maid Café?"_ Miyuki thought to herself, wondering what kind of person might Johan's uncle be. "Come on, let's go inside".

* * *

**SOUTH LOWTOWN- CAFÉ**

"Welcome home! Master! Mistress!" A maid greeted them and offered to show them a table, "Sorry but we're only here to see _Paul Windscythe,_ the manager" Johan said to her with a small smile. The maid blush in return, _"Wow! So good looking!"_ she screamed in her thoughts. All of the customers were looking at him, well all of the girl customers _were_ looking at him with drooling mouths. "Can I help you?" a red head man wearing a plain apron and a chef outfit said.

"It's nice to see you Uncle Paul", "I'm sorry do I know you?" he said furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh come on…" Johan took out a certain amulet and showed it to him "Don't tell me you've forgotten about your favorite nephew now" He smirked at him. Paul's eyes widened "Johan? Is that really you?" He said shakily, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of his so called dead nephew.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be that happy to see me. How long has it been exactly? Eleven years perhaps?" Johan said moving closer to him, Paul was stunned for a moment, and then a huge smile crept in his face; he hugged him fiercely, he raised him up to his feet and he started shaking him, "It's really you! It's really you! It's really you! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He screamed in his sobs.

"Yeah, good to know, can you let go of me now, if you don't then I really am gonna die" he said struggling for air yet he still had that smile on his face. Waking up to his senses he let go of him, "I'm so sorry! Please come to my office and bring your cute friend along" he said leading them to his office; Miyuki blushed in the _cute_ comment '_Yup! They really are related, both of them have no personal boundaries and both of them have no shame from what they say and do'_ she thought to herself, giggling.

The three of them had entered a small room that had a table and a chair and a sofa with another chair facing it, it had a table at the center of the two. "Please seat in the coach, I'll have my maids bring us some drinks, oh! And by the way, what type of maid do you like, busty? Slim, the smart type or the sexy Lolita type? Oh! But I'm sure you're not interested aren't you? you already do have a beautiful girl with you now" He said giving him a thumbs up. Miyuki blushed and Johan just shrugged, not even bothered '_How can he be so calm at a time like this! I haven't seen this side of him before'_ Miyuki thought to herself amazed by the sight. "Nope I'm only interested in _two _girls" Johan said wincing at Paul.

"I see, well please wait here for a while". _'What does he mean by two girls!' _Miyuki gave a suspicious look. "Before I forget, did you watch my little show in the skies lately" Johan asked Paul who was about to exit the room who almost fell down in shock, "You did that?" he questioned. "Don't look at me; they were the ones who tried to shoot me down first" Johan said pouting, "You really are his son" Paul said sighing and leaving the room.

It has been an hour since they met up with Paul and from there Paul started pounding Johan with questions about Miyuki to her dismay, from their current relationship to family planning and birth control pills. Miyuki had cupped her cheeks all this time holding back the blush she already had on her face. Completely embarrassed and beaten she looked to the handsome man that was beside her, drinking his cup of tea with an amused faced, _'How can he be so calm, THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!'_ Miyuki screamed in her thoughts.

Looking at his blushing partner, Johan smiled too himself, he quickly turned his head to Paul and said, "Uncle Paul please… I'm not really that kind of person, and besides that, I want to ask you a question, I would like to know what happened at the last ten years while I was away" Johan said as he bended over and placed his elbows above his knees, he slightly entwined his fingers as if he was really curious. Paul's expression turned into somewhat a serious look.

"Back then, the Senate didn't approve of the existence of a half blood noble, so they made a deal with your mother… the truth is that you… faced two sentences back then." Paul said. Johan shifted closer, "And what might that be?" he asked with an insane smile. "Public execution, you were going to be beheaded in the public streets where all could see and they were going to display your head at the front of the palace, _or."_ Miyuki gasped at the information. "_And_ what was the other choice?" Johan asked anxiously.

"_Or _you will be sent to the mines and let the demons eat you." Paul said. "Wow my mother really is the worst, if I had to choose I would rather die than spend all my life eating liver spread everyday" Johan said with a disgusted tone of voice. "Listen to me Johan, Trisha loved you, but she had to choose, the Senate said that she can only keep one child so she needs to choose who will die _you or your unborn baby sister_" Paul closed his eyes reminiscing about the past .

Johan slammed both of his hands at the table "I HAVE A SISTER!" his eyes widened at the fact. Miyuki quickly grabbed his shoulder to calm him down, Johan quickly sighed out his frustrations, he took his seat again; he crossed his hands. "Yes you do, your mother wanted to give your sister a shot at life, that is why she chose you as a sacrifice, for your sister, and I also think that your father would have done the same. _But_ she loves you way too much to see you die that is why she sent you to the mines with a guardian" Paul shifted a little in his seat, "_A guardian?" _Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he is a top class swordsman's who even surpassed the _Knights of the Old Order,_ Hiko Seijuro", "WHAT THE HELL? THAT EGOTISTICAL FOOL SURPASSED THE ORDER!"

"Well he did teach you how to fight, right? And you are pretty good with your Soulcalibur" Miyuki said nonchalantly. "Nice one!" Paul gave her a thumbs up which to her dismay made her blush again which the two boys found it quite cute. "I must say I'm quite jealous of you Johan" Paul chimed. "All men do, but I always wonder why though?" Johan said shrugging. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"Miyuki shouted at them, she ran to the door and hurriedly opened it, getting away, leaving the two shocked.

* * *

**NORTH LOWTOWN**

The troubled girl ran away, yet she didn't ran away because of the embarrassment, she ran away because she needed space for herself and to calm down from all the tension from the information she just got, _'I never knew he was facing a sentence like that, back then I used to think that he was just an ordinary boy who just stole something from someone, but now Johan was…'._ _'I must say I'm quite jealous of you Johan'_ Paul's voice chimed in her head; she remembered the events of her being matched up with Johan. She kinda liked it; being paired up with him like that, being mistaken as a couple, as lovers; she always contemplated about their future together if they _were_ a _couple_, she liked that term, _couple._

"Someone please help us! Our friend was taken away by some bad people" Miyuki looked to the side to see a bunch of kids running around shouting, as people gathered around Miyuki couldn't help but to join in. A little girl ran in front of Miyuki, she had short brown hair that ended on her shoulders, she was wearing a white one piece dress with a red colored collar, "Please help us! My friend was taken by people with red colored armor! They're Soulcalibur's were all axe types! They took her to the Garamsythe Waterways! Please help us!" tears started welling up in her eyes she clasped both of her hands in hopes that she would help.

Miyuki was about to say something but was immediately stopped by an old man stepping forward, "WE SHOULDN'T GET INVOLVED WITH THEM!" an old man announced, he stepped forward looking at the children. "They speak of the red knights! The Rublum!" with that the people started to whisper to each other and then, one by one they all left, Miyuki eyes widened she quickly questioned the lady that was beside her before she could even leave, "Excuse me, why aren't they helping her? Why is everyone leaving?" she said as she placed her hand on the ladies shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry but you see… the rublum are a group of people who abducts their victims and then… they start to hack their victim's bodies and then they sell their organs and body parts to the market!" She said peeling off Miyuki's hand and she too started running away.

"Please wait! Please anyone!" by then everyone left except one, Miyuki stood her ground, she started walking towards the kids "I'll help you" Miyuki said to them. "No way!" a familiar voice said from behind them. "There is no way that were gonna let you go alone! Me and Johan are coming with you!" Lancer scolded at her, Miyuki's eyes widened both Johan and Lancer were staring at her with a goofy look, her shock quickly changed to amusement, _'My two silly knights has arrived'_ she thought to herself giggling, Johan stepped forward crossing his arms at her, "I thought I told you that I'd protect you from any harm already? Geez you really are a handful you know that?" He said smirking at her, Miyuki lowered her head blushing.

Lancer turned his head to the brown haired girl earlier; he knelt down and smirked at her, "take us to where your little friend was taken" Lancer said with a cool expression. "So… little lady what's your name?" Johan asked the little girl which in turn blushed at him with wide eyes. Miyuki tilted her head '_he always has that effect on girls, both young and old'_ she said to herself. "Sa-Sa-Saku-ra, Sakura!" she finally got out. Johan came close to her and then he knelt down and offered his right hand to her, "It's nice to meet you Sakura" He said with a grin on his face which in turn made the girls face a candy apple red.

Johan placed two fingers on her chin and raised her head "take us to where your friends are little girl and I promise you I'll save them whatever it takes" he said reassuring her with a knowing smirk. "Thank you big brother!" the girl shouted out wrapping her arms on his neck.

* * *

**RABANASTRE – PALACE ROOM – THE ORDER OF THE SWORD**

The room was an elegant circle that had a white marble wall that had gold on the edges of the room. At the center, there was a wooden table that had chairs around it and on those chairs were knights wearing different armors, they were all speaking and mumbling to each other when three knight entered the room, "Report!" a Knight dressed in silver armor that was inlaid with golden lines shouted at the group of knights. "Lord Gawain! The creatures from the skies were actually people, riding Wyrms! One of the pilots just confirmed that" one of them explained out loud. "People? Riding Wyrms?" he quirked a brow to the knight. "Though he couldn't see the man's face but he confirmed that one of them was a male, sir" the other knight added.

"What about the man's Soulcalibur?" Gawain asked. "Sir! The pilot said that the man only scratched the ships, but when he did scratch it, the ship started to break sir" The knight finished explaining. "A sword that breaks whatever it cuts?"Gawain rubbed the bridge of his nose. "One more thing Sir, The pilot said that there were cherry blossoms and green lightning around the airship when it happened" The other knight added with a salute. "Cherry blossoms…?" Gawain raised a brow. "Yes Sir! It was a fact that there were cherry blossoms" The man answered back with a nervous face. Gawain eyed the knight with his emerald eyes. "Fine Dismiss!" He said as he saluted back, the three knights gave a sigh and then proceeded out of the room.

"People riding Wyrms, this is the first time I've ever heard such an outrageous report. From what I know, Wyrms are individualistic demons who dwell on their own" A knight inquired. "But Lancelot, there is a first time for everything you know" Vaan said with a puzzled look. "I'm more concerned about the man's Soulcalibur, a sword that breaks?..." Gawain pause for a moment, "… and what about the cherry blossoms the pilot saw" he said looking to Vaan who in turn furrowed his brows. "Maybe it has something to do with his mana, perhaps?" Vaan replied with an unsure tone.

"Who knows! All we need to do is beat them right? It shouldn't be a problem; there are only three of them after all" one of the knights said with a bored face. "We know that there are only three of them Bors, but mind you, they could also be a powerful adversary" a knight shot back at Bors. "You're too uptight Bedievere, as always" Bors sighed heavily. "In which case, Vaan" Gawain looked at him with a serious look, "We leave this assignment to you, Bors and Bedievere" Gawain said looking at the three.

"Understood" Bedievere replied, "Whatever, I better wrap this up before the _Rose Ball_" Bors said standing up and heading out to of the room, Bedievere silently followed him. Vaan looked to Gawain, "They were last sighted at the Garamsythe waterway, report back as soon as you can and be careful" Gawain nodded as Vaan left the room, "It's been a while since this has ever happened, but why now of all times? And just when the Rose ball is coming up" Gawain massaged his forehead at the stress.

* * *

**GARAMSYTHE WATERWAY**

Lancer and Johan were now waiting for Miyuki, the two of them had already entered the waterways while she was still putting on her armor in someplace who knows where, "so where did the two of you go exactly?" Lancer asked. "my uncle's restaurant", "What the hell! You ate without me?" Lancer balled his fist. "I'm here!" an enthusiastic voice called out stopping Lancer from punching him. Miyuki is now wearing a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink mini-skirt secured by a thick light-blue belt. She is also wearing a metal leg-guard up to mid-thigh, and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with darker pink stockings underneath.

Both the two warriors mouths gaped open at the sight, "What the hell do you think your wearing!" Lancer shouted at her while Johan removed his cloak and he instead placed it on Miyuki. "You know, it really suits you" Johan said with a sarcastic voice. "Never mind what she wears I kinda like it and besides we need to get little Sakura's friend back" Johan said making Miyuki blush. Sakura then began to lead them to the waterways.

"This place is the controls for the waterways and south from here is where the Rublum's meet up" She said running inside the room. "So how do we get _there_ from _here?_" Miyuki asked her. "You need to go to the west entrance to the waterways it's the only way to get to the southern parts since the Rublums took over" she said pointing to the west where it seems completely dry. Johan began walking to the direction where Sakura was just pointing; he then stopped half way "Let's finish this before dinner okay?" Johan said with his head down, he then continued to move forward never looking back. "He is so corny" Lancer said to himself before following. "That is so like him" Miyuki said as she looked to Sakura. "Don't worry we'll get your friend back I promise" she said flipping her hair out of her eyes.

The three unlikely allies progressed at the waterways keeping a low profile and avoiding unnecessary fights from monsters and other scoundrels that were lingering at the dark cold tunnels. "Me and my big mouth" Johan muttered to himself, both Lancer and Miyuki were in front of him looking around for any signs of Men with red armors. "What's keeping you so long back there? Hurry up!" Lancer shouted at him. "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale back there." Miyuki walked to him examining his facial features.

"I'm alright; I just have an issue's with sewer water and how they smell, and besides that, it's so cold down here" Johan said a little shaken, Lancer stopped at his tracks, "What is it? Why did you stop?" Miyuki whispered to him. "We're here" Lancer hissed back, he quickly moved close to the wall, not wanting to attract attention. There they spotted a group of red knights and on the floor there were people tied up to a post. "Thank god, it seems no one was killed" Miyuki sighed in relief.

"For now anyway" Johan added feeling dizzy. "So what's the plan" Lancer asked Miyuki who in turn looked to Johan. "What do you think?" Johan asked Lancer. "It feels like it's a trap" lancer said grinning, "Then our next move is…" Johan said looking to Miyuki who nodded back at him, "Spring the trap!". "When will we deliver the organs" A knight wielding a huge axe that was made of gold said. "Later tonight so we should start the slaughter now" Said another knight wielding a small one handed axe made of a bone like structure. The Rublum's quickly took one of the male hostage, they brutally untied the man, after that they knocked him to the ground and then four men quickly grabbed his arms and legs holding him to the ground, the man wailed and struggled to break free but to no avail.

"Umm… excuse me! But please stop right there!" Miyuki shouted at them. By this time all the red knight were looking at her with confused looks. "GET HER!" one of them shouted, as three Rublum knights charged at her, but there and then a black figure came down from above holding two twin white and black custom handguns, it landed on the man in the middle while the knight from the front got shot with a barrage of bullets. "Didn't your mother ever told you to respect the pretty ladies" Johan said, still standing on top of the poor man's face.

Johan motioned ivory at the man's chest and then he shot the guy at the heart making his whole body twitch in agony. After a few minutes the man died with a horrified expression on his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the knights shouted. One of them stepped forward with a furious expression, he was tall, big and… bald, "My name is Günter! You will pay for this! I challenge you to a duel you scoundrel!" he said as he charged at Johan "Bring it on! You big Ogre", but there and then a red spear came from behind him skewering Günter at the chest, "You Bastard" he said as he coughed blood out of his mouth, Johan gave him a smirk "jokes on you pal!" Johan just shot Günter on the head making his brains spew out of it. "One down-" He looked at the other Rublums, "-and a lot more to go" he said as he pulled out the spear on Günter's dead body.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" a women with auburn hair and yellow eyes called out she was wearing a red armor on the top that ended down to her belly and from her waist was a red skirt that ended on her mid thigh, her skin was tanned to the point that it was dark brown. "Finally I got your attention, I was feeling a little bit ignored" Johan said tossing the spear to Lancer. "You may jest Dark knight, but the kindest fate I offer to such a beauty as yourself is marriage…" she said as her hand began to glow a golden aura, "… and to spend eternity with a handsome husband of mine!" she shouted as she summoned a golden double bladed axe, she swung it mid air and in an instant the blade part of the axe was separated from the hilt that was connected to it by a chain, Noticing the incoming blade Johan tried to block it with Ebony, "GAAAHHHH!" Johan parried the incoming blow but was sent flying down to the waterfalls at the edge of the room. "Johan!" Miyuki attempted to run to him but was blocked by a group of Rublum knights, "Get out of my way!" she said with murderous glare, as she readied her staff and she too also prepared herself to summon her own Soulcalibur.

"Don't get too confident" Lancer said as he stood on Miyuki's side, "don't forget, I'm still here! Miyuki cover me" Lancer said as he charged at them. "Fira!" Miyuki casted at two Rublum knights before they could even summon their Soulcalibur, _'You're not worthy to even see my Soulcalibur'_ Miyuki thought preparing for any incoming attacks. Lancer skewered one of them, and then he quickly pulled out his spear and made a circular slash, it parried the incoming attacks, then he made another circular slash while jumping, killing those around him with little effort, "Damn it! What's taking Johan so long, don't tell me he's dead already?" Lancer muttered looking at the place where Johan fell. "Don't you dare ignore me!" Lancer heard someone screamed at him from afar, he looked to his left to see an incoming blade, he quickly parried it but he was pushed back cause of the force of the strike.

"You're a handsome one, but your friend was much more handsome than you'll ever be!" the women from before shouted out, she quickly pulled back the blade and she quickly swung her axe again making the blade pop out its hilt, "Thundara!" Miyuki electrified the blade causing it to stop midway, "That won't work a second time!" Miyuki shouted out to her. "Hehehehe unfortunately you should have casted that spell, before I sent your friend flying down to his watery grave" The women said with a smirk while holding back her sinister laugh. "You don't need to worry about anything Johan, I'll avenge you and your pathetic death" Lancer said glaring at the women. "Who 'died a pathetic death'?" a voice from the right side questioned with a pissed off tone of voice. "Johan!" Miyuki shouted tears welling up in her eyes. She examined his form, he was soaking wet, not to mention he fell down on sewer water and he had a few scratches and minor wounds on his body.

"Impossible! No one can survive that fall!" The women shouted, her eyes widened at the sight. Johan just spat at the floor, he slowly walked to her with a murderous glare, he summoned his Soulcalibur and then he drew it from its sheath, "listen lady, I've climbed all this way and I'm in no mood for your shenanigans… I'M COLD, I'M CRANKY, AND I COULD REALLY USE A HOT CUP OF COCOA. CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH _BEFORE_ I CATCH A COLD" he said pointing his blade at her.

"Sure why not, let me love you to death" the women teased, by this time the red clad knights began to move away from him and away from the women. Johan raised his sword; he held it close to his chest, "Before you turn to dust before my eyes, let me give you a parting gift, I'll tell you, the true name of my sword…. Scatter…" Johan , muttered under his breath, by this time his katana blade glowed a bright shade of pink, "_Senbonzakura" _Johan added, by then from the blade's tip, it slowly dispersed into cherry blossom petals and by then the only part seen visible was the white hilt of his sword.

In just seconds, a wide coverage of the area was enveloped with thousands of small slender cherry blossom petals, "Magnificent isn't it?" Johan questioned them. _'Senbonzakura, the real name of his sword, it has been a while since I last saw it, it's so beautiful, his sword breaks into little slender petal like blades that shreds and breaks anything it cuts, Senbonzakura is the only Soulcalibur I know that can match up with mine '_ Miyuki thought to herself, a small smirk crept on her face.

"This is the end for you, you ugly old Hag!" Johan made a slashing motion with his hilt and in seconds all the thousand cherry blossoms petals blasted to one direction, to the women and to the red knights.

* * *

**GARAMSYTHE WATERWAYS- NORTHERN PART, NEAR AT THE PALACE ENTRANCE**

An explosion was heard through out the waterways, it made the whole city of Rabanastre shake in its wake. "What the hell was that?" Bors said, almost falling down but he retained his balance. "It came from the southern part of the Garamsythe lets hurry! Vaan! Bors!" Bedievere said to them. The three knights ran to the south part with all haste, there Soulcaliburs in hand, they were prepared for any fight that is to come.

* * *

**GARAMSYTHE WATERSWAYS- SOUTHERN PART**

Half of the platform they were just standing on was wiped out and the only space that was left was the side that Johan, Lancer, Miyuki and the hostages were standing on, "I think I over did it… again" Johan muttered to himself, he looked at the pool of blood and the grinded flesh that was supposed to be the Rublum knights, he smirked evilly at the sight. "Miyuki! Set the hostages free and let's go!" Lancer commanded, Miyuki ran to the hostages and she began untying them, lancer too helped them out.

Johan heard footsteps coming from the eastern part of the waterways, he quickly wore his cloak and placed the hood on his head so he can't be identified, "Miyuki! Lancer! Go back to Sakura and hurry out of here now!" Johan hissed, the two of them quickly complied, the two of them led the people out through the broken steps.

"You there, identify yourself!" a voice from afar called out to him, Johan turned around with his hood on his face to see three knights, "Identify yourself!" The blonde man commanded again, this time he pointed his Soulcalibur at him. "Don't you think it's a little rude to ask for a persons name without even giving yours" Johan teased him, with a mocking tone. "My name is Bedievere, one of the knights of the 'Order of the Sword', and you stranger who are you?" He replied. A small smirk crept on Johan's face, "I'm the guy who took down those airships of yours" he said amused by the thought of it. "You took down those airships?" The big man that was carrying a claymore called out. "Don't blame me, they were the one's who tried to shoot me down in the first place" Johan said innocently like he was daring them to come and attack.

"You Bastard, what kind of monster are you?" Vaan shouted at him, pointing his blade. "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself" Johan mused, and then he began to laugh like a maniac. "What are you talking about!" Bors shouted out, "You will come to know the meaning soon enough, But, Business beckons" Johan said leaving. "Wait!" Vaan called out, he attempted to chase after him but was stopped by hand holding his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to find Bedievere was shaking his head, "But I…" Before Vaan could say anything else, Bedievere cutted him off, "If that man was the person who took down those airships, then it's possible that if we fought here, we will be the ones who will be _dead_" Bedievere muttered.

"We should withdraw for now, but now we know that he's in the city, we should place guards around the gates and stop everyone from leaving and entering Rabanastre" Bors said while examining the ruins. "Did he do this by himself?" Vaan muttered to them.

* * *

**SOUTH LOWTOWN- IN FRONT OF PAUL'S CAFÉ**

"Nina!" Sakura shouted as she runs to her giving her a big hug. "I'm glad, that you're safe" she whispered in to her ears, tears of joy were falling down her cheeks. "I'm glad it all worked out" Miyuki said leaning her head to Johan's shoulder, "I'm not, Achoo!" Johan replied, he did catch a cold, "Don't worry so much, you know that I'll take care of you until that cold is gone" Miyuki said with a seductive voice, "Get a room you two, honestly, you two make me sick" Lancer jerked in.

"Thank you so much big brother, big sister!" Nina said to them, the three just smiled back, Nina frowned, "What's wrong?" Miyuki asked with a concerned look. "Can I ask you for another favor?" Nina asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

sorry for the long update but here it is please read and review


	6. The Kindest Hands

**A/N: IF SOMEONE IS READING THEN PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW.**

_FATE IS PLAYING ITS TRICKS AGAIN, WILL HE GRASP HER HEART AWAY, OR WILL THE STRINGS OF FATE THAT BINDED THE TWO SNAP. AS LACUS CLYNE MEETS HER OLD FRIEND, WHAT KIND OF IMPRESSION WILL SHE GIVE TO HIM?

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 6: REUNION OF THE HEARTS. THEY FINALLY MET, LACUS & JOHAN ~THE KINDEST HANDS~

* * *

**

**RABANASTRE- PALACE STEPS**

"Princess please! wait!" Satsuki called out, it has been three days since the incident in the waterways, and since then Vaan hasn't spending as much time as he used to with lacus. Feeling bored inside the castle walls Lacus decided that she wants to take a stroll at town alone and in disguise. "I'm very sorry Satsuki but I'm bored at the palace, I'll just be out for four hours, there is no need to worry" Lacus replied in a cheerful manner.

"Please my lady! I'll be in trouble if I let you go out by yourself, at the very least please let me come along with you" Satsuki pleaded to her. "Please don't worry I'm just going to take a stroll around town, besides which; I'm going to wear a cloak and a hood, no one will recognize me" Lacus said reassuring her.

she turned to leave; excited by the fact _'I haven't had time to shop for books and some snacks too'_ she thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

**RABANASTRE- TOWN**

"Hmmm what else do I need?" She mused to herself, it has been two hours since, and now she bought four books and two bags of snacks for herself. Lacus spotted a fountain in the middle of the street, the very fountain between the east and west gates. In instinct she took a seat at the fountain's side "I wonder, what it would be like if Johan was still alive" She muttered to herself looking at the skies, she felt the wind kiss her rosy cheeks.

Lacus was at peace, as the wind touched her skin; it gave her comfort and security. As two men spotted her looking at the sky, they couldn't help but to spot the amulet that she had worn on her neck, the two looked at each other with a devious smile and then they nodded to each other as they parted. As Lacus was enjoying the weather, she closed her eyes as another gust of wind gently passed her, as she opened her eyes again she spotted a figure in front of her and two pair of hands that was holding her amulet her eyes widened as the figure before her just snatched her amulet off of her neck, the very amulet that her first love gave her.

Without even thinking, out of instinct she chased after the figure she didn't know where she's going she didn't even care, all she wanted is to reclaim the memento her childhood love gave to her. _'Johan'_ She thought to herself, pleading for help, she was calling him, to help her; to save her like he did before, _'Johan! Help, please help me!… please!….'_ her thoughts slowly grew stronger.

"JOHAN!" she shouted unconsciously. By then when Lacus's thoughts came too, she saw the person who took her necklace lying on the ground unconscious and in front of the man was another one, she examined the man's features, he wore a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with black pants to match, he had light brown hair; the same color as a pure white sand.

But what caught her attention were his eyes, those emerald green eyes; she examined his pupils, they were like a snake's eye, his emerald snake like eyes was staring down at the man, he was examining him. But then his eyes widened in shock at something, he bended over and he took something form the man's hand, there she saw her necklace, "Give it back!" She pleaded though she remained from where she stood.

"Please give it back, a very important person gave it to me, please give it back!" she said as tears started welling up in her eyes yet she never break eye contact. The man started to walking, to her.

He was so near to her, he was only two feet away, he extended his arm and offered to give back her necklace, "Be careful next time" he said, and his voice was so gentle like she heard it before. "Th-thank you" she finally got out; she slowly took her necklace back. When her hands touched the necklace it glowed a bright green, both there eyes widened, the man quickly pulled back his arm, the glow stopped, silence came over the two it took about three minutes before the man in front of Lacus spoke.

"May I ask you something, what is your name?" the man said. "My name's Lacus" she stammered, Lacus just noticed that the man in front of him was actually a boy that's the same age as her.

He was so good looking; that it made her speechless, also she could do, was stare. His eyes looked at her with so much concern that it made her blush, her face was heating up and she could feel her heart pounding so hard, The boy's eyes widened in shock upon hearing her name, but in just seconds he regained his composure and then he gave her a smile of his own.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Johan" he said extending his arms. Her eyes widened by the mention of his name. "…Arks, Johan Arks" Johan added.

She gently offered her delicate hands to him, "it's nice to meet you" Lacus said beaming at him. _'It feels like I've met her somewhere before, when I heard her name, it felt so familiar and yet it's so distant at the same time'_ Johan thought to himself as they shake hands.

"I guess I'll see you later then" Johan said to her, "I guess so" she said shyly, she was blushing at him. After that he released her hand and started going away, but then he looked back at her and gave a small smile as he waved goodbye before he continued on his way "He seems so familiar, where have I met him before?" Lacus muttered to herself.

* * *

**RABANASTRE- PALACE**

It was sunset and all this time Lacus was lost in thought, she was brooding over to where she met Johan Arks, "Why can't I remember?" She sighed. "Remember what?" A familiar voice said from behind, by then she felt two strong pair of arms embrace her.

"How fair's your day?" Lacus whispered. "It was so hectic, ever since the incident that happened at the waterways, all of the knights at the order has been dispatched to different locations" Vaan sighed as he rested his head on Lacus's hair. As he rested his head on hers, Vaan couldn't help but to enjoy the scent of irises.

"Can't you wait until we get married…" Lacus said playfully as she escaped Vaan's embrace, "I think it's time for dinner, shall we partake in some?" she grabbed Vaan's arm and then she started to drag the poor exhausted knight to the dining hall.

* * *

**LOWTOWN**

Johan just leaned on the wall outside of his uncle's shop, he had a small smile on his face _'Lacus huh? she hasn't change at all, although I have to admit she's so cute now, much more cuter than she was back then, I think that the last time I've seen her was at that fateful night, in a midsummer nights dream' _He said as he examined ivory in his hand, since morning he was trying to think where he had met her, but when he saw that amulet, it confirmed his suspicion that she was Lacus Clyne the girl he had met before in Cleos, _'What was our promise again? that time at Cleos, we made a spell back then, what was it?' _Johan thought to himself, he then began to ponder the spell that they made back then. "Why can't I remember?" He groaned in frustration, "Remember what?" a familiar voice from behind said to him.

"What do you want Lancer?" Johan sighed not even looking at him. "Who was that person you were talking to this morning" Lancer said as he walked to him. "Who do you mean?" Johan said a smile crept up on his face at the thought of Lacus. Suddenly Lancer grabbed his collar with a firm grip he raised him up slightly.

"Who was that girl Johan? A friend of yours perhaps?" Lancer as he glared straight to his eyes, crimson eyes met emerald snake eyes, "Let go of me Lancer, I'm in no mood for this" Johan threatened. "Neither do I, don't you even dare hurt Miyuki's heart" Lancer glared daggers on him.

Johan pushed Lancer away releasing him from his awkward position, "I'm not planning to. I swore that I would protect Miyuki from any harm and I will" He said with a serious tone of voice as he pointed Ivory at lancer. "Stop it you two!" Miyuki shouted as she ran to them.

"Please stop" She said with pleading eyes as she she grabbed Johan's arm that was holding the white pistol. Johan rolled his gun and placed it back on his back pocket, "I was only joking you know" Johan said, giggling at her cute pouty face. "Don't do that" she shouted at him from embarrassment.

"I'm warning you Johan, don't you even dare…" "Don't give me that shit, why don't you just tell her that you love her, it'll make it easy for the both of us" Johan said, Lancer's eyes widened, he glared at Johan and then he charged at him grabbing him by the collar again but this time with both hands, he raised him up and then he slammed Johan at the wall.

"Because it has to be you! Don't you get it; you're the only one she loves! You're the only one she has left in her life! If you go then she will… she will…. I don't get it, what do you have that I don't?" he said glaring at him. "Hmmm good looks, manners and a completely sane mind" Johan chimed as Lancer released him.

"Both you and I know, that we're important to Miyuki, it's not only me" Johan said to him. "But you're more important than me, even back then; she always spends her time with you, she never left your side she was always there" Lancer said to him, he turned his back and he started to leave.

"What a trouble group you have" Paul said from behind him. "Yeah, but I prefer it that way, he is my friend after all, by the way, have you done what I asked of you, uncle" Johan said looking at him.

"Yeah but are you sure about this?" Paul said, "I do, I have a feeling that something's going to happen at the rose ball" Johan said as he walked to him. "Can you just tell me your intentions? Doing all of this doesn't make any sense".

"My intentions?..." Johan gave him a smirked, he started to walk pass him, "….Regius" Johan muttered. "What? But that's!" Paul quickly turned behind but Johan has already entered the shop, leaving him alone, "Regius 'The star that belongs to the shinning king', this is insane, what are you thinking?" paul muttered to himself as he looked at the door.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm sorry that's it's a little too short, anyone who is reading this please be sure to review plsssss.  
**


	7. The Promise That We Shared

**A/N: AW C'MON GUYS TRY READING MY FIC, IT'S AWESOME**

_WHAT WAS BROKEN CAN NEVER BE REPLACED, SO AS THIS STORY GOES, WHAT WILL BE THE FATE OF ALL AS HE RETURNS TO THE FAMILY THAT ONES ABANDONED HIM, COULD HE REALLY MAKE A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER, OR WILL THE UPCOMING HORDE OF MONSTERS OVERWHELM HIM._

**CHAPTER 7: THE PROMISE THAT WE SHARED TOGETHER ~SONATA OF THE SOUL ~

* * *

**

**RABANASTRE- PALACE**

_Knock Knock Knock_

Satsuki knockedon Lacus's room, it was morning already and she has come to get her childish princess ready for the morning banquet, "My Lady, it is time for breakfast, Lord Fanel has been waiting anxiously for you" Satsuki said cheerfully through the door. In a few seconds one of the double doors slowly opened to reveal a slightly miffed and very fuzzy haired Lacus**, **she had an obvious pout on her face and with that fuzzy hair she had, it was very cute. She was wearing a one piece lacy night gown and a pair of comfortable walking slippers.

"Ehhh! Satsuki! You know that I'm not a morning person!" she whined cutely at Satsuki, her pout deepening, when Satsuki giggled at her. Satsuki entered her room then went straight to the closet to pick out some clothes for her, "My lady, I know it's a little sudden but I… won't be your personal maid anymore" Satsuki said nonchalantly as she placed a few clothes on the bed. "Huh! But why? I thought I specifically said you'd be my maid!" Lacus shouted, "But My lady, the rose ball is coming up and I'm in charge of the renovation and everything else that is needed" Satsuki politely answered, "But why you?" Lacus started to protest.

"But I am the head maid, I'm in charge of everyone and every event that is to come here in the palace" She answered back. "But Satsuki!" Lacus started to whine, "Do not worry my lady I have already found another replacement, I think they have already arrived, I will update them on what to do, and what you need, is that okay for you Princess Lacus?" Satsuki said to her smiling, giving her a knowing look that she can't change anything, "I guess so, thank you for your hard work Satsuki, I'm going to take a bath" Lacus turned her back at her, she had an obvious pout and she was quite miffed at the moment.

After taking a twenty five minutes bath Lacus was now being helped by Satsuki in putting her clothes, she was wearing a white gown with blue linings, the end part of her sleeve's were slightly puffy and it had a purple color at the flat part. After dressing Lacus Satsuki walked to the door and then she opened it for her princess, "Come now My Lady, it's time for breakfast and lord Fanel has been waiting a long time" Satsuki said smiling to her.

As the two entered the dinning hall, Satsuki escorted Lacus to her seat but before she could even near the table Vaan moved in and offered his hand to Lacus. "Lady Satsuki, I apologize but let me have the honor of escorting such a beautiful girl to her seat" Lacus accepted the offer as she embraced Vaan's arm. As they walked near two empty seats Vaan motioned his hand there and then two butlers walked in and pulled out the chairs for them.

Lacus's eyes widened, she looked to the butler that offered her a seat, "Johan?" she said, her cheeks turned to a shade of pink, "Yes Princess?" He said smiling back at her, Lacus's pink face turned candy apple red at his sweet reply to her. "N-no it's nothing!" She said as she quickly took her seat. Johan leaned in and whispered something to her ear, "If you need anything my lady, please don't hesitate to ask me princess" Lacus blushed furiously her face very red and her heart was pounding hard. _'Why am I so shy while he's in front of me?'_ Lacus thought to herself. "No, that will be all Johan" she said regaining composure, Johan gaved a bow before looking at his own mother; he quickly averted his eyes when Trisha spotted him, "That boy there, is he new here?" Trisha whispered to Satsuki who was just beside her tending to her every need, "Yes my Lady, he's my replacement for taking care of Lady Lacus" Satsuki replied, "So he is Lacus's new butler then?"

"He is Lacus's Butler and _Bodyguard" _Satsuki said to her, "I see, he's a very charming boy, he reminds me a lot about Dante" Trisha smiled remembering her late husband.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

When entering the room he saw Miyuki wearing a maid's uniform, it has a black long sleeved with a puffy shoulders, a frilly apron and a black miniskirt , "Oh! Johan how are you?" Miyuki said with a concerned look. "I'm fine, I know most of the people here, and it's a good thing that we had accepted the job" Miyuki gave a quizzical look, "Why?" Johan then stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them, "Because I get to see you wearing that cute sexy maid uniform" He said raising her chin with a finger, he leaned in more closer to her ear, "But I prefer it if you where something a little more _transparent_" Miyuki could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

Miyuki pulled back from him a little, until she had a safe distance from his sexual harassments, "Um I…. if you want to…. See it…. Then I guess it's…. okay" Miyuki blushed at that, she did not notice that she was being so jumpy that every men in the room found it quite attractive and sexy. Miyuki could not face him, let alone look at him in the eye, silence over took the room. After a moment Johan bursted into laughter, "I was only joking! you should have seen your face, it was priceless! Ahahahaha" he said holding back his laughter, but failed to do so as he laughed again.

Johan looked at Miyuki to see her dumbfounded expression, He bursted out laughing, literally, a single tear formed in his eyes. "Johan you Meany! I hate you!" she said as she ran to his arms, then she buried her face on his chest as little sobs came from her. "Is that really true?" He asked as he embraced her in his arms. She rubbed her face in his chest as she answered "No" Johan smiled at her reply. Suddenly he felt a sudden cold chill, he looked at the others and saw them glaring at him with murderous eyes. Johan raised a brow to them, "What?" He said as he looked to the girls inside the room that was looking at him with pleading eyes as if they cannot believe that Johan really has a lover.

Miyuki looked at the people that were looking at them, her face completely turned red and she buried her face again on Johan's chest; a faint attempt to cover herself from embarrassment. Then Johan quickly took his hands off Miyuki when he heard the door slowly opened, he look at the person to see that it was his old nursery Maid, Satsuki. It was nostalgic, to see her second mother enter the room like that, she had a smile on her face; even though she was old, her facial features showed otherwise.

"It seems that the princess is fond of you, Johan Arks" Satsuki said tilting her head a little as she smiled at him, "I'll do what I can Mam" he said bowing his head lightly. "That's Satsuki to you" She said as she flicked her finger on his forehead, "Now, you will be Lacus's personal butler and bodyguard, and you must be by her side at all times too. I trust that you're pretty handy with your soulcalibur?" she asked, Johan nodded to her, then she looked to Miyuki, "And you, you will be Lacus's lady-in-waiting and dresser, I assume that your taste in clothing's are at the highest of qualities?" Satsuki asked her, Miyuki nodded to her, with nothing else to say Satsuki took her leave for she had other business to attend too.

Miyuki moved close to Johan, "Do you know her Johan? Lady Satsuki I mean," Miyuki whispered to him, Johan nodded, "She was my nursery maid back then, you could say she's my second mother" Johan whispered back, "That explains a lot!" She said amazed by the fact, "What do you mean?" Johan asked, raising an eyebrow at Miyuki's sudden outburst. She blushed at him from embarrassment, and then she lowered her head to him. Johan rolled his eyes_ 'When ever she's like this, she's just too cute to get mad at, damn it"_ Johan sighed and then went of to the door, "I'm gonna go change, you should go to the princess already, I assume she's done eating" Johan said wincing at her before he left to his new room. "That's right! I need t get to princess Lacus!" she said running to the door; she slammed it open and ran to the dinning hall as fast as she can.

* * *

**PALACE- BUTLER'S QUARTERS**

There were four beds in the room and two bathrooms, on one side of the room there was a double deck bed; on the top was a snoring Lancer and on the bottom was a little brown haired girl, Sakura. Ever since Nina made that request about taking, her best friend with them so she could live with a family Sakura has been with them all this while. When Johan entered the room, he looked around to see a snoring Lancer on the top bed, he sighed and gave pathetic look, then he looked at the bottom bed to see Sakura sleeping peacefully, Johan gaved a fake smile, _'How could she even sleep through all of this?"_ he thought to himself giggling.

He turned to his closet to see his uniform, a black suit with a white polo and black slacks, he sighed, "So unstylish" he muttered taking out the suit. A thought occurred to him; he smiled evilly at the suit. He put on his black jeans and brown leather boots that went up to his knees and his black sleeveless turtleneck shirt. After putting on his usual clothes, he wore the black suit and rolled its sleeves to his elbow. Looking at the mirror it really did suit him; he smirked at his reflection, "Well I better go to Lacus before, Miyuki starts asking questions about my old self" he said putting his two monochrome twin pistols at his back pocket.

Before he went for the door he took his dirty clothes and threw them at Lancer's face, "Surely Sakura could sleep better now with your snoring gone" he said opening the door and leaving.

* * *

**PALACE- LACUS'S ROOM**

"My lady, how fair's this?" Miyuki questioned showing Lacus a purple dress, Lacus tilted her head a little, "How about something more, white" Lacus said, Miyuki nodded and went to the dressing room again. it was room full of dresses and jewels for the princess alone, after looking at the clothes and picking the right ones, satisfied at what she picked for her princess Miyuki now turned to the accessories section to look for something that'll suit the princess.

She looked to the glass cabinet that displayed the fine jewelry, her eyes widen at the sight of something, one amulet was separated from all of the others, it was placed in an old wood box that was placed inside the cabinet. It was the same necklace that Johan has! but the chain around it was gold. Miyuki took the amulet and went to Lacus.

"My Lady this necklace, wha…" she was cutted off by a hand snatching the amulet from her hands, she looked to Lacus who took the amulet. "My lady?" Myiuki gave a questioning look. "No, I'm sorry, but you see my first love gaved it to me" Lacus said as she held the amulet close to her chest. "Fi-first love?" Miyuki stammered, "Yes, but he died a few years ago and that's why this amulet is very important to me, he gave me this to honor our promise together" She said smiling at the necklace. "Do you want to hear it?" Lacus said to her as she took a sit at the bed, "Heh?" Miyuki gave a questioning look. "My midsummer romance, with Johan Christ Alastor Von Krieger, the late prince of Rabanastre" Lacus said as she patted the open space beside her,Miyuki took a sit at the said place.

"It was my birthday you see and my father invited Lady Trisha, back then I was in the gardens, then a few bullies were calling me names. So when I sat on the ground crying a boy suddenly jumped in and wacked the bullies, and that was the first time I've met him" Lacus said as she made circles on the sheets of her bed. _'Yup, that's Johan alright'_ Miyuki thought giving a fake laughter to Lacus. "Then after he told me his name I started dragging him along to my favorite parts of the palace. after that, we went to the iris garden that has a glass floor, the sunset was so beautiful and I was in the mood, so I made him promise me that _he_ will be my lover when the time comes" Lacus said blushing, Miyuki's eyes widened.

"I could still remember the spell we casted on each other, _'__Like the brightest star of the darkest skies of night,_ _Hearts that have truly joined will never fail,_ _and even if these hands ever pull apart,_ _The connection between us will never fail' _That's what he told me back then" Miyuki gripped the sheets hard. "Then it was my turn to, '_I paint on the night sky, The only dream I have,_ _To become your shining star someday_' then after that we both made one final spell to each other. '_Lit by the midsummer constellation_, _together we both pray in silence_, _In our heart of hearts_, _That we may always stay together'._ After that we went to the banquet only to have Johan condemned away to the mines" a single tear escaped both their eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the two; Miyuki just took in that what seemed to be the special time that Johan and Lacus spent together, while Lacus's heart ached from the memory. There and then after a few moments, they heard a knock on the door. Miyuki stood up, wiped her eyes, and then proceeded to the door; she pulled the doorknob to reveal Johan holding a bunch of chocolates, flowers and on his mouth he was chewing a steak, Miyuki gave an amused questioning look. "For some reason the passerby's gaved them to me" he said chewing the juicy stake on his mouth.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_After changing to his new clothes Johan was walking on the hallway, it was crowded with maids and he could feel that they were all staring at him. One maid poked him on the back, Johan turned around and gave her a smile "Can I help you?" Johan said to her. The maid extended her arms that was holding a plate full of confectionary chocolates, "Please have some!"she said blushing, she was looking down at the floor waiting for his next move. Out of pity for the girl he took one of the chocolates and gaved it a little bite, the maid looked up with a shocked expression, her eyes widened upon the sight. After taking one bite Johan smiled back at her, "Thank you very much, pretty lady" He said to her. The maid gaved a loud moan as she run off to who knows where, she had cupped her cheeks trying to hold off the blush that was already there._

_After that awkward moment Johan turned around only to meet with three maids holding a plate filled with meats, they had a fork on the other hand and they extended it to him offering him to take a bite, Johan raised an eyebrow to them, they only blushed and looked down on the floor with sad eyes. Sighing Johan stepped forward and gaved a bite to each of the food the girls were offering him. After he finished he pouted cutely at them, "It was tasty, but I prefer something more sweet," he said, smirking at them. The maids almost fainted in sheer pleasure at looking at his face. Passing them, he bumped on to a butler that was wearing make up on his face. The butler winced at him, Johan's face went pale, the butler was offering chocolate or more as if he wants to feed him chocolate.  
_

_Johan's hand twitched as he reached for Ebony in his back pocket, the said butler moved forward as he leaned close with a mischievous smile. But before he could get any closer Johan had pointed Ebony, his black monochrome handgun on the guy's forehead. His finger that was touching the trigger was twitching. He so wanted to kill the person right there and then. "Get out of my face" he said murderously, with a sadistic smile. The guy screamed as he ran to the hallways, the maids were all terrified for a moment before Johan turned to them and gave a warm smile. "Sorry about that but I prefer you pretty ladies than that ugly thing" He said putting back ebony in his back pocket._

_The maids all squealed as they ran to him holding a bunch of cakes, sandwiches and a bunch of other things who knows what. After a hectic round with the maids, the ever suffering Death knight walked off with a bunch of treats in his hands and a few on his mouth._

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"I think maybe it's that…" Johan searched for the right words, "… I made there flowers bloom!" he said as his eyes widened at the thought. After that story the two girls could not stop laughing, but after they calmed down they always take a glance at Johan who was chewing the beef stake, he had this cute childish look on his face and the two went laughing hysterically again. "It's not nice to laugh at people you know!" Johan said giving an obvious pout at them. Much to his dismay they couldn't stop laughing, there and then something came to mind; Johan walked to Miyuki and offered her a Chocó-coated vanilla confection. Miyuki stopped laughing almost instantly as she gave him a questioning look. "I want to find out for myself if a romance between us is really impossible," He said with a smirk as he leaned over offering her the small sweet confection. She blushed at his simple gesture, Lacus on the other hand was blushing furiously at the sight of the two love birds.

She felt a sudden ache in her heart _'what is this feeling?'_ she thought clenching her chest. Miyuki looked to Johan blushing then she looked to the sweet confection, then she turned to him again, she knows that he won't back down, it's his way of getting back at her for laughing at him. Though a part of her was enjoying the moment, with her last resistance melted away she leaned over and gave a small bite on the little sweet. "How was it?" Johan questioned as he smiled, glad that she took it. "Good" she said looking away nodding; after she swallowed, she stood up, "Where are you going?" Johan looked to her then to Lacus who was cupping her face the whole time with a disbelieved look on her face.

"It's a nice day today, and I thought that it'll be nice to have tea in the garden, right princess?" Miyuki gave a look of help with pleading eyes, Lacus nodded as she stood up and walked beside Miyuki to the gardens. Johan just stared at them with a smug expression as they left,as the door closed at him Johan too stood up, _'My two precious little princesses'_ Johan thought to himself,_ "And they're mine, ALL MINE!"_ Skeith shouted in his thoughts. Johan could only grin at what the spirit said.

* * *

**PALACE- GARDENS**

At a small tea house, Lacus was having tea while Miyuki was preparing the tea cakes for her, Johan just stood outside admiring the place, _'it's been a long time since I've been here'_ Johan thought to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps and the clanging of armors, Johan slightly drew Ivory from his back. When he recognizes who it was, he quickly placed it back and gave a slight bow. It was Vaan Fanel and Johan's grandfather, King Balgus Von Krieger _'so the old goat's still wielding a sword huh? That's new'_ Johan thought as he watched the big muscular old man. Entering the room the Miyuki quickly bowed to them and proceeded to get them some refreshments, Vaan quickly noticed this, "There is no need for tea my lady, I only came here for Lacus" Vaan stopped her, she slightly bowed and walked to Lacus's side.

"Lacus, I want you to watch me train at the training grounds," Vaan said walking to her and offering his hand. By then Johan had entered the room, Lacus quickly looked to him and blushed at his presence. Sensing his fiancé's sudden change of expression Vaan looked back to see whom it was that made her blush, _'It can't be'_ Vaan thought to himself as he looked at the young Death Knight, he looked back to Lacus. "Oh, Johan! Would you like some tea" Lacus stammered as Johan gave her a questioning look. "I'm fine, as a bodyguard I'm only here to protect my beautiful princess," Johan said with a serious tone of voice. Lacus blushed furiously, seeing her blush Vaan glared daggers at Johan.

At the sudden rage, Vaan summoned his soulcalibur and pointed its point to Johan, Johan raised an eyebrow at the sudden action, though he had a blank face. The sword was only an inch away from his eyes, "As Lacus's bodyguard, I'd like to test your skills if you're really capable of protecting my fiancé" Johan sighed and gaved him a smirk in return. "As appealing as it sounds, I think I'll pass…" he said turning his head away from Vaan and leaving, "I see, so you're nothing but a good for nothing coward" Vaan said lowering his sword.

By then Johan summoned Caladbolg from his left hand, a devilish smile crept on his face, he turned around to Vaan, "Though I fight every now and then does make life a little bit more interesting" he drew his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Vaan, "Don't you think?" Johan mocked, his smirk getting wider.

* * *

**FEYWOOD- AT THE DEEPEST PART**

As the mist rages on and grows ticker and stronger by the second, as the howls of the eternal raging snow storm rages on, a lone man walks the plains, wearing a devilish armor, his face, covered with a hood. Behind the man, from the ground something started to crawl out from the snow, it was a horde of undead, crawling like the demons they were, there rotten bodies that was once human, has united to form a being of such terror. He was leading them, but to where? As the man walks leading a horde that is undying, his eyes were unyielding yet at the same time it was full of sadness, but for who exactly?

Behind the hordes were behemoths and from behind them was a figure of pure destruction, a beast that is of legend, its might was never to be compared with anyone; the Behemoth King. How can a single man control such an army as a million behind him? What was it for?

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. The Rivalry Begins

**A/N: AW C'MON GUYS TRY READING MY FIC, IT'S AWESOME**

_WHAT WAS BROKEN CAN NEVER BE REPLACED, SO AS THIS STORY GOES, WHAT WILL BE THE FATE OF ALL AS HE RETURNS TO THE FAMILY THAT ONES ABANDONED HIM, COULD HE REALLY MAKE A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER, OR WILL THE UPCOMING HORDE OF MONSTERS OVERWHELM HIM._

**CHAPTER 8: THE RIVALRY BEGINS, JOHAN VS VAAN ~DUEL OF TWO HEARTS THAT ARE AT ODDS ~

* * *

**

_FLASHBACK_

_Johan sighed and gaved him a smirk in return. "As appealing as it sounds, I think I'll pass…" he said turning his head away from Vaan and leaving, "I see, so you're nothing but a good for nothing coward" Vaan said lowering his sword. By then Johan summoned Caladbolg from his left hand, a devilish smile crept on his face, he turned around to Vaan, "Though I fight every now and then does make life a little bit more interesting" he drew his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Vaan, "Don't you think?" Johan mocked, his smirk getting wider._

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

**PALACE- TRAINING GROUNDS**

The training grounds is located near the gardens, it was more like a huge stadium where a huge arena is placed on the center. It has been half an hour; Johan was waiting impatiently for his opponent to arrive. The maids and butlers have all gathered to watch, even Princess Trisha and Satsuki came to watch and poor Miyuki was very nervous. The arena was a circle platform that was thirty feet tall and at the center; Johan was growing more impatient, he was moving back and forth while looking at the entrance, where Vaan would enter.

After a few more moments Vaan had entered the arena, he went up the stairs to the top of the platform; he was wearing his armor for the order with a shield in his left hand and a red bladed sword in his right. "Took your time? You know it's pointless wearing an armor, any sword could cut through that thing" Johan mocked, he drew his sword and tossed the sword to his left hand; He prepared himself by dropping into a partial crouch position, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right arm extended forward; he grasps the tip of the hilt of his sword with his left hand and rests the tips of his fingers of his right hand on the blade near its tip "Sudden Death!" Johan shouted.

The tip of his blade started to make green sparks, with that Johan lunged forward to Vaan in high speed catching the paladin in surprise, when he got close enough he unleashed a powerful thrust, Vaan managed to block it with his shield though the force of the blow sent Vaan flying back near the edge of the cliff. "Stings, doesn't it?" Johan questioned Vaan who was kneeling to the ground, he was breathing hard; the force of that attack was so incredible, Vaan didn't even saw him move. After a moment Vaan stood up and examined his shield, there was a hole at the center. Then Vaan looked to his armor there was a hole too but it wasn't deep enough to cut his flesh.

"So! Don't you think it's a little unwise to take me on in a fight?" Johan examined his form, he was breathing hard after he attacked him once; he was unfit to fight now, he sheathed his sword and turned away from him. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Vaan's sword glowed blood red; he made a slashing motion, there and then an energy wave that made a crescent moon shape slash. Johan sensed the strong energy, he quickly turn around and parried it with the sheath of the sword, although the force of the blast sent Johan flying near the edge of the platform. "You've got a trick off your sleeve" Johan inquired, he too was panting hard when he blocked the attack.

Miyuki was being very anxious; she stood near Satsuki who was behind Lady Trisha. "Oh Johan" she muttered, but loud enough for the two women to overhear her. "Pardon but are you Johan's lover?" Lady Trisha asked, a small smile graced her lips. Miyuki blushed at that, she looked down for a moment pondering the question, she nodded weakly at them. "I see so that's why you're very nervous," Satsuki held her right hand, "It will be fine, it's not a fight to the death or anything and he seems very strong" Satsuki said watching Johan stand up from his kneeling position.

"That was a _Flashstep_," Gawain spoke up, he was beside Lady Trisha. "Pardon?" Lady Trisha now looked to Gawain with a questioning look, "Flashstep, it's a unique technique used by skilled swordsman's, by concentrating and condensing his mana on his feet his movements will increase greatly, but it's rare for a person to learn such a technique in his age" Gawain examined Johan's form, he placed a finger on his chin as he watched him. "Pardon me maid but how long have you known him?" Gawain now looked to Miyuki, "I've known him since we were children" Miyuki quickly replied. "His skills are quite impressive, who taught him how to fight like that?" he questioned her. "I honestly don't know Sir, i didn't know that he could fight like that" Gawain gave her a blank stare as if he was searching for something in her eyes. "I see, then I'll ask him myself later" Gawain now focused his attention on the fight, Miyuki sighed in relief.

Johan sheathed his sword and examined his opponent intently, waiting for his next move; "Amazing isn't it? At the point of slashing, Hrunting eats my energy and turns it into a wave of spirit particles that is shaped like a crescent moon" Vaan said looking at his sword. "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not beaten yet _Kid_" Johan started walking in a normal pace to him. "Kid, if that's how you see me I think I'll blush pretty pink when I kick your ass!" Vaan shouted out as he made another slashing motion creating a much bigger energy wave. Johan jumped to the side avoiding the incoming attack, he leaned his sheathed sword on his shoulder, "Ahhh, helpful hint… take a tip from your elders" he said as his smirk grew wider.

"Damn you! Someone as low skilled as you is an ease for me, I'll crush you like the bug you are!" he shouted as he slashed a couple of energy waves at Johan, with ease he made a couple of side steps evading the incoming blows. "I'd actually like to see you try that!" Johan said happily drawing out ebony and ivory from his back he made a couple of shots at Vaan though to his dismay it only ricochets on Vaan's armor. "Those useless things won't work on my armor" Vaan now had the arrogant smirk. "We'll se about that!" Johan rolled his twin guns from his hands and pointed it again at Vaan in a Horizontal position; he then started firing rapidly at Vaan, it still ricochet but the rapid firing of bullets started pushing him backward.

Nearing the edge Johan stopped firing and lunged forward again, with great speed he was now a few quarters from Vaan, there and then he faked the thrust and grabbed Vaan's shoulder, he pulled on it enough to make him fall. In an instant he kicked Vaan's abdomens making the knight cough with blood. "You're easy to read" Johan walked back from him, keeping a safe distance. "Damn you, how come I can't hit you?" he said clutching his abdomen, "Not only are your attacks so blunt, your movement is limited due to that armor of yours" turning his back, "We should stop, Lacus might get a heart attack if tis fight keeps up" watching him walk away, Vaan turned to the audience to see a very worried Lacus looking at him.

"_I guess I really am an idiot, how could I make her worry so much about me"_ he turned back to his opponent who was about to leave the stage, but before he could even leave he turned back and smirked at him, "Well I am the leading man, and you know what they say, that the leading man doesn't get beaten by _Mr. third rate_" he shrugged and left. "Don't think this is the end! I'll be back just wait and see!" using the last bit of strength he had left he passed out in the arena.

* * *

**PALACE- HALLWAYS**

Johan was walking alone at the hallway, he needed a shower and fast, "You made it look so easy, beating Vaan like that" He heard a voice from behind, turning around he saw a man that stood seven feet tall, wearing a golden armor with diamonds inlaid in it, recognizing the person Johan kneel before him, "My King" Johan said though he was cursing him the same time, _'You old goat, don't tell me you're my opponent now?'_ he thought to himself looking at his feet. "That was an amazing feat of skills boy, would you like to join, The Order of The Sword, it'll be a great honor" Balgus asked him waiting a reply, _'Hell no! Don't screw with me old man, I could beat all your knights hands down!'_ Johan shouted in his thoughts. Standing up, Johan lowered his head lightly, "I'll think about it for now, thank you for the generous offer my king" he gave a small bow "I am expecting a favorable reply soon boy, think about what've said" he turned around and walked away, with that Johan sticked his tongue out to him and turned to leave himself.

But before he could even leave he heard two familiar voices calling out to him, sighing he looked back and smiled at them, "Johan are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" Miyuki asked, she had this sad concerned and pouty look on her face. Johan patted Miyuki's head; he was petting her like he usually did, she smiled at that, he always did this to her ever since they met at the mines. "I'm really sorry! I'll talk to Vaan later okay!" Lacus said, an apparent blush forming at her cheeks. Johan tilted his head to her, "How's Mr. 3rd rate doing anyway?" Lacus looked down; "Well he fainted after you left, he's in his room resting" Lacus averted her eyes. "Well, I'll be going then, my fiancé is expecting me to be by his side when he wakes up, I also need to tend to his injuries and help ease them as much as I can" she turned around and left, leaving the two alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miyuki asked, trying to confirm her suspicions on him. "I am, though the guy did give a harder fight than I've anticipated but-" he was silenced by a pair of hands that cupped his cheeks, "I'm just glad that your alright, don't make me worry like that again okay?" a small smile graced her lips as she caressed his left cheek with her thumb; Johan placed a hand over it and gave her a smile of his own, "Don't over work yourself, even though you're the _Darkslayer_ you still have limitations" Johan raised an eyebrow, "Darkslayer?" Miyuki gave an innocent look to him, letting go of his cheeks she turned her back on him "I heard that the order of the sword calls the man who was riding a wyrm to the city, the one that destroyed the most airships, they call him the Darkslayer. So who do you think is the Darkslayer is anyway" Miyuki turned around giving him a questioning look.

"You" Johan tilted his head, now it was his time to give her a questioning look, Miyuki gave a cute disapproving look to him now, "No, it was you and you know it!" Miyuki huffed, "Oh, and one more thing, Lady Trisha asked me if we were lovers" Johan raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?" He questioned her, he lowered his voice a little, giving it the sweet gentle tone he always had so as not to make her worry, "I told them that we _were_ lovers" Miyuki blushed, lowering her head, she was waiting for it, him yelling at her for saying things without even thinking about it, "What's wrong about that? I don't really care cause Miyuki is a really nice girl" she felt her blood rush over to her cheeks, he raised an eyebrow on the girl's sudden change in facial color, "Miyuki do you have a fever? You're face is red" she turned to leave, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. The All so suffering Deathknight was alone again, "Why do I even bother, I really need to get a shower right now" he said walking along with a smug expression on his face.

When he turned to a corner he saw a familiar man wearing a grey steel plate armor, beside him were two people, one was an old man that seemed to be magician, the robes he was wearing gave that away and the other one was a noble. "I-it can't be" he said shakily, Johan stood his ground wide eyed as the group passed him by. He turned around again his eyes had softened, "I'm glad, that your still alive-" He muttered as he saw the man turn to another corner, "-Gareth"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :)**  
**


	9. It Begins

A/N: AW C'MON GUYS TRY READING MY FIC, IT'S AWESOME

_WHAT WAS BROKEN CAN NEVER BE REPLACED, SO AS THIS STORY GOES, WHAT WILL BE THE FATE OF ALL AS HE RETURNS TO THE FAMILY THAT ONES ABANDONED HIM, COULD HE REALLY MAKE A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER, OR WILL THE UPCOMING HORDE OF MONSTERS OVERWHELM HIM._

**CHAPTER 9: IT BEGINS ~A SURPRISE ATTACK FROM AN UNKNOWN ENEMY~

* * *

**

**AL RHEVIS**

A large expansion of water that's surrounded by a giant wall that had runes all over it, a massive stone gate is the only entrance to this area and from that gate there is a massive stone bridge. This bridge spans half the distance of the landscape and terminates at the center, there was only a small island with a large cathedral in the center located in a lake of mist. The Hulle Granz Cathedral, the place where the last goddess of old, Aura, sleeps silently, There Inside the cathedral is a huge statue of a little girl, the statue itself had nine chains that bind it to the altar and to the marble walls. In front of the statue, a man with long silver hair that ended on his shoulder and sky blue eyes; he wore blue steel plate armor with a silver chest plate and shoulder plates. He was kneeling before the statue, his wings slightly folded from his back; his right hand balled into fist that gently touched his chest, a salute given by soldiers to their masters.

"My Lady, I have answered your summons," The man said raising his head a little to the statue. "My royal knight, Balmung I've summoned you here to give you a task, a mission if you will. Go to Rabanastre and protect the three Princesses, Lacus Clyne, Primula Von Krieger and the other who's name I cannot say" a voice of a little girl echoed in the room. "My Lady, May I ask what is the reason for this sudden task" Balmung bowed his head. "I cannot tell you everything, but the only thing I can say is, _The Dawn of Reckoning_ is near and with it the game of the Gods, now begins" Balmung stood up shocked. "But that's…"he couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare at the statue. "You are one of few who are chosen by fates decree, to turn histories weave back to what it was back then, we cannot let what the Midlight Queen, Ashelia B'Nargin and the Dawn King Arthur B'Nargin's efforts to change the world go to waste" Balmung gave one small bow before he turned to leave.

Before Balmung could open the Galtean designed double doors to leave, "I never would have thought that I would return there, after what happened back then, but even though I am unwilling, I will go" he muttered before leaving. "You're our only hope Balmung, all of Al Rhevis is depending on you, to set _him_ on the right path, the chosen one is both the savior and the _destroyer_"

* * *

**OLD ARCHADES **

Old Archades is the slum city of rejects located parallel to the Imperial City of Archades itself; Old Archades is where poverty-stricken families and people deemed unworthy to enter Archades live. In a mall broken down wooden house, cries could be heard from outside, inside there was an old man in his late 30's. He was panting hard as the life from him is fading way, a young women by the age of 17 was mourning for her helplessness. Her blonde hair was messy and her cerulean eyes were all puffy. "Do not mourn for me my daughter, I'm happy with my life, even though it was short it was satisfying; to the very end I was able to train you to become a knight, take this, it is the emblem of the _Old Order_" The man handed her daughter a small golden badge. It had a rose and a mythril blade designed in a coat of arms fashion.

"Go to Rabanastre, with that you should be able to get a recommendation to join the _Order of the Sword_" The man coughed blood; he didn't have much time left to live. "But I can't possibly take this father! This is yours, I can't just take what you worked so hard to achieve" The girl said in her sobs as she held the emblem close to her chest. The man extended an arm to her, she took it quickly and held it with her righty arm "You are my daughter, _(coughing blood)_ my blood flows through you _(coughing blood)_ continue on my legacy, I was one of the knights who protected prince Johan _(coughing blood)_ me and Gareth. Now I ask of you, Safiria Arks; protect the royal family" with that, the light in his eyes disappeared and as his hand that was holding his daughters' had slipped from her grasp, it was the sign, the sign of _death_. The man had died peacefully with a smile on his face a fitting end for a gallant knight.

As her wails echoed through the streets, people started gathering to the place, relatives and by standers alike. They all gave there condolences to her, "What do you plan to do now?" one of her relatives asked. "Even though I'm unwilling to do so, I must fulfill my Father's last wish, please give him a proper burial in my place," she said as tears fell down from her eyes, the relative merely nodded as Safiria left.

* * *

**RABANASTRE- PALACE GARDENS**

It has been three days since the fight with Vaan and since then whenever the two meet, they would always look away from each other, Miyuki and Lacus always watched as the two do this, they couldn't help but to amuse themselves at their childish disputes. "Achoo! Someone's talking about me behind my back" Johan muttered to himself, it was still dark and dawn hasn't come up yet, he couldn't sleep, he had a contemplative feeling tonight that's bothering him, well of course he couldn't sleep, it was his 17 birthday. He had sat on a bench near a fountain at the center of the huge garden. "Tomorrow's the day, the entire noble families gather and the day after that, they will celebrate the rose ball, and then there's Gareth," he muttered lowly as he watch the white iris petals that's floating in the fountain.

Johan sighed, "I've forgotten why I'm even here" suddenly, Johan's eyes averted to the left, he heard the clanging of metal footsteps and a few others from behind. Johan gently reached out for Ivory on his back pocket, "It's a nice night, isn't it" hearing the familiar voice he stood up and bowed to them, "There's no need to bow Johann", his eyes widened, he looked to her, "but Lady Trisha, I couldn't possibly…" Lady Trish had placed a hand on his shoulder, she pulled on it slightly making him stand up, "There is no need for formalities, besides; I'm with my daughter" _'I never noticed, that there was a little girl behind her, my little sister'_ Johan looked at the little girl shocked, it was his first time seeing her, his little sister. She was very short for her age, as if she was only a five years old, she had long blonde sandy hair and purple eyes.

"So have you come to a decision Johan? Will you join the Order of The Sword?" asked the tall muscular man whose body is so far of from that of a human being's. "I think I'll pass" Johan shrugged, and then he turned to the person beside Balgus. "Ah I believe you three haven't been introduced, Johan; this is Gareth and Gawain, knights of Rabanastre" Trisha said as she presented them with a hand there and then Gawain walked to Johan. The armored man stepped forward and extended a hand to him; he took it and gave it a small shake before letting go. "Your battle with Vaan…" Johan gave a questioning look. "It was quite impressive, where did you learn how to fight like that?" Johan gave a shrug, "Self taught" he said innocently while looking away. "Your family name is Arks is it not? Could it be that you are the son of one the royal family guards?" Gawain placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're very persistent now are you?" Johan merely gave a little chuckle. "Well it doesn't matter…" Gawain took his leave, "My sword style is also exceptional and could even surpass your own" all the while Gawain had an arrogant smirk on his face. 'Arrogant Bastard' both Skeith and Johan thought at the same time, recently their thoughts are becoming identical to one another. With that he picked an iris flower from the bushes, he went close to his little sister; "For you, I hope you grow up to be as beautiful as your mother" Primula gladly took it, in return she smiled at him for the first time. "Thank you, Sir Arks" Primula said enthusiastically, _'I wish you could call me big brother, but I guess this will do for now'_. Johan sighed to himself, he slowly bowed to them "I apologize, milady but here I must take my leave, there are still lots of work to be done tomorrow" Johan stood up and leave.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed in the palace, he drew one of his pistols, "Guards! Protect his Majesty and the others" Johan shouted at the guards. The guards merely saluted and walked to the royal families sides, Johan ran into the palace, he knew where it came from, he knew exactly who it was, that voice, he also cursed the Gods for not giving him time to sleep; _Satsuki. _Most of the guards are running a mock at the upper palace, Johan made his way down at the lower part of the place. Strangely enough there were no guards at the lower part and the lights were off, the only light there was is the moon that passes through the window. He could sense a strange aura, it was full of malice and the intent to kill, he lowered his pace, and it was dark, there was this bad smell all over. After he turned into a few corners the aura suddenly grew thicker, "something's close, damn it? where is that smell coming from?" then after turning into another corner his eyes went wide at the sight, golden mists were emitting from further within. "This is, _mist, _damn this is bad I should have brought Lancer along, the mist here is so thick I could cut it with a knife_"_ Johan said as he drew his other pistol.

As he walks further in, the eeriness that he felt was getting worse, _"Hey kid, just to be perfectly clear on this matter, I'm a part of you now, so if you die I'll die as well, so don't you dare get cut into pieces!"_ Skeith shouted in his mind. "Oh shut up!" Johan shouted at himself, he felt so stupid doing that. When he turned to another corner he heard footsteps, at least three of them, he started walking cautiously, gripping both of his pistols tight and pointed them to the coming corners, there were to corners opposite from each other. As he walked slowly he heard the clanging of armors, there were two of them and one that came from ordinary shoes. He silently got close to the wall to the right, _"On the count of three kid, one…two…three… kill them dead!"_ Johan lunged to the corner and pointed both of his guns at the target; he was met with a red blade a few inches from his face. He lowered his guns and sighed he knew exactly who it was, "So I take it that you came here to investigate?" Vaan asked. "No I came here for Satsuki but I guess you are already here for her" Johan said as he looked at Satsuki, she seemed unhurt but she's a little shaken and pale.

"What happened?" Johan asked, "I'm not exactly sure, I found her sitting on the ground looking like this" Johan looked at the two of them; he opened his mouth to say something, _"Wait a minute kid! There are only two of them here!"_ Skeith interrupted him. "Vaan wait a second! Was there someone with you when you came here!" Johan shouted at him, "No there wasn't" Vaan's eyes went wide in shock. "Crap!" he raised his pistols and turned 180 degrees only to be met with the sight of a huge sword coming his way. He somehow parried it but was sent flying away, "I'll get you for this you ugly Bastard!" he shouted as he crashed into a window and was thrown outside the palace. The massive sword that was being held by a purple hand slowly retreated to the shadows, Vaan and Satsuki couldn't move from the shock, "What the hell is that thing?" Vaan said shaken at the sight.

Vaan turned around and looked at the broken window, when he saw some rustling in the bushes he sighed in relief, "How long do you intend in hiding there?" slowly Johan stood up from the bushes. He had this pissed off demonic look on his face, "He is so dead, just you wait!" just by looking at him Vaan's very core shuddered in fear.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE EVERYONE!**


	10. Send In The New Stars Part 1

A/N: I'D LIKE TO THANK KAZLAR, HE**(OR SHE)** INSPIRED ME ON CONTINUING THIS FIC THANK YOU VERY MUCH KAZLAR AND OTHER FELLOW READERS.

_WHAT WAS BROKEN CAN NEVER BE REPLACED, SO AS THIS STORY GOES, WHAT WILL BE THE FATE OF ALL AS HE RETURNS TO THE FAMILY THAT ONES ABANDONED HIM, COULD HE REALLY MAKE A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER, OR WILL THE UPCOMING HORDE OF MONSTERS OVERWHELM HIM._

**CHAPTER 10: SEND IN THE NEW STARS, BALMUNG AND SAFIRIA ~AL RHEVIS MAKES ITS MOVE, GATHERING OF THE UNWILLING~ PART 1**

**LOWTOWN**

At a small tavern both Johan and Lancer waited patiently for someone whom they knew very well, they heard footsteps walk behind them; it was a sign "Took you long enough" Johan said without even looking behind him. "I'm sorry, but I too have a shop that I must give my utmost attention too" Paul answered back. "Enough of that, I'm sure you've heard what happened in the palace? What we're here for is to know the exact details about it" Lancer said as Paul sat beside him. "Now how would I know such a thing?" he gave him a curious look. "You can't fool me uncle Paul, you may have that innocent look of yours but, even all this year's your still an intelligence knight and your also the most fastest one who can spread and get any info he wants" Johan inquired as he offered him a drink.

A small smile crept on Paul's lips, "You know me all too well boy, it frightens me, this ability of yours to manipulate and control people I mean, frightens me, that mind of yours is far too advance for anyone to comprehend" Paul stated as he looked to Johan with threatening eyes. "Oh phish posh those are just empty flatterY, you put too much faith in me old timer" Johan brushed them off with his childish antics. But Lancer and Paul knew all too well what kind of person he is, he can manipulate people, he's also a very cunning tactician to the extent that he could think fifteen steps ahead of his opponents, his mind was something to be reckoned with and not to be taken lightly. Paul took out a few folded papers in his pocket. "I don't know much either, there were no traces of monsters entering the city, especially one that's as big as zhangnals" Paul unfolded the papers and handed it over to Johan. As Johan examined the photos Lancer stood up to get himself something to eat, tavern ladies didn't exactly pay any attention to him.

"So, What about the ball? Does it still continue?" Paul asked. "Of course, it's a political matter that Rabanastre can't afford to lose right now, especially now that some of the noble families have gathered in the palace" Johan said as he took a sip on his lukewarm tea. Before Paul could speak a ruckus from behind took their attention. When Johan turned around he was met with the sight of Lancer being thrown to a table by a beautiful blonde girl. Lancer, the poor bastard, he had crash landed on a table and was now groaning in pain, there was no doubt about it, he had rotten luck with women. The girl had stepped on Lancer's stomach to keep him at bay; she slowly drew her sword and pointed it at Lancer's neck.

Johan started walking casually to the girl with a calm look on his face; she quickly noticed him and pointed her sword at him while stepping on Lancer's chest. "Honestly your quite troublesome Lancer, picking on a cute defenseless girl" Johan mused, Lancer groaned in reply. "Helpless? Are you kidding me, Ughh!" Lancer groaned in pain as the said girl placed a little pressure on Lancer's chest. "Easy there Amazonian warrior goddess, don't you think he's beaten enough already? Cut the poor guy some slack" Johan said as he moved forward. "Tch I despise scoundrels like you! If you think women are just soft creatures, then you've made a big mistake!" the girl shouted back.

"_Scoundrels? Me?"_ Johan thought as he raises an eyebrow. "Who are you scoundrel?" the girl asked him with a disgusted tone. Johan just smirked at her, "Scoundrel? You've wounded me Blondie, I play the leading man around these parts" Johan winced at her for maximum effect. "Although it's not really nice to asks for someone else's name without telling yours first" Johan added, making the blonde more angrier than before. She lunged at him to deliver a blow, Johan simply took a few step backwards, the girls' soulcalibur hits the ground, before she could raise her sword to guard, Johan steps on it and winced at the girl again, "Roses have thorns - this much I've come to expect. But you, my dear, poison yours. You've no sense of fair play, though I have to admit I love a fast woman" Johan smirked at her and winced again, he seems to enjoy in making a fool out of other people.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name or do you want to continue? I can keep this up all day long" Johan asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. The girl smirked at him, "Didn't you just say that '_it's not really nice to asks for someone Else's name without telling yours first'_ or was I mistaken?" she asked seductively as she leaned over to his face, Johan had this dumbfounded look. Her smirk grew wider; Johan noticed this sudden change of situation._"Crap! I let my guard down!"_ Johan cursed, the girl used her knee to kick him on his midsection, and Johan fell to the ground by the force of the kick. The girl merely winced at him, "I'm gonna ask you one more time, what is your name scoundrel?" Johan faked a hurt faced. "I thought I told you already I'm the leading man around these parts, now that I've answered your pointless question; tell me yours" Johan coughed out. The girl looked at him for a moment, she was searching something in his eyes, something was there she could see it, it was…._despair._

The girl stared at him for a while, she then sighed at Johan; before he noticed; the girl started walking to the door. "Where are you going? you haven't told me your name yet" Johan called to her only to be met with a threatening glare, "I refuse to talk to a man who puts chivalry before ethics" she shot back at him, "_that doesn't make sense"_ Johan mentally said to himself, before he knew it though the girl had already left. Johan stood up and then looked to Lancer and Paul who had their mouths wide open, Johan raised a questioning eyebrow, "If that girl could kick your ass like that then I'm glad I just got thrown to a table" Lancer said shakily. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter, I've seen many women topple even the strongest warriors" Johan said as he brushed off some dirt on his pants.

By then Lancer was looking at him murderously, "how many times do we have to discuss this, I intentionally loss to her don't you get it?" Johan gave him this questioning look, "Helga pulled you up by the neck and started twirling you around like a little doll and threw you in a cauldron" Johan said in a matter of fact tone. Lancer shivered at the memory, "that Blondie reminded me of her when she threw me to the table" Johan felt a shiver went up his spine, he remembered when that ogre tried to sexually harass him back then; it took time but he dealt with her before she could do anything to him and by dealt it always meant death in the most horrible way possible.

Johan sighed at the memory, _"Kid you really are a Super S"_ Skeith pointed out; 'What do you mean by S?' Johan asked in his thoughts, _"Sadist"_. Lancer gave a smirk at him, "Hey Paul wait to you hear this, Johan got raped by an ugly old hag!" Lancer said out loud letting the whole room hear him even though it was a lie to get him back, the people who were already staring at them laughed in unison. Paul's eye widened in surprise "No! It never happened! I dealt with her before she could do anything" Johan defended but it was already too late. "I want…" Johan muttered both Lancer and Paul looked confused, "Maker, please send down an angel from heaven and tell her to strike me" Paul and Lancer raised a brow as the room filled with laughter suddenly grew silent.

"Maker, I want to be struck by an angel right now, just come flying and hit me" by then there was this commotion outside, everyone took notice of this, then they heard the door being slammed open and the girl from before was sent flying, flying straight towards Johan,_ "Maker, when I said I want to get struck by an angel this isn't really what I meant…"_ Johan mentally noted to himself. "You! Get out of the way!" The girl shouted to him but it was too late, _"I wanted to be struck by an angel, not an Iron lady Amazonia warrior goddess….Maker, sometimes you have no sense of humor"_ with that the blonde girl landed at him with a big thud.

Johan winced from the pain but he couldn't tolerate the soft sensation that was touching his lips, he slowly open his green emerald orbs only to be met with pale blue eyes, they had kissed, well not an actual kiss it's more like a brushing of lips. Lancer on the other hand was drooling at the sight, even Paul couldn't believe what he was seeing, only two words crossed their lips "Lucky Bastard" The girl looked horrified, when she parted their lips, she took notice of his facial features, the girl blushed at him, _"he's so good looking" _was all her brain could process at the moment. Johan gave her a questioning look, "Why are you _staring_?" he said emphasizing the word staring. The blonde glared at him, she slapped him with full strength.

"I wasn't staring you stupid perverted alien from the planet pheromones!" she shouted, standing up from her awkward position she look behind to search for the people who had attacked her, they were a group of over grown muscular men; Johan sighed at this "You have a talent in picking fights with everybody you come across now do you?" he blurted out loud earning him a death glare from the girl. Once again the girl slapped him hard at the face."Okay I'm sorry! However I think that this 'exerting violence to cover up my embarrassment' bad habit of yours needs some amending" Johan said to her, caressing his bruised cheek. _"If this keeps up my body won't last much longer"_ he mentally noted to himself. There little argument was however interrupted by the group of large men.

Johan sighed at this, "So I take it this men got you all serious now Amazonia warrior goddess?" he asked turning to her with a questioning look. Johan scanned the group of men; there were at least seven of them. Johan summoned Senbonzakura the real name of caladbolg to his left hand. This alerted one of the thugs that attacked the girl. He stretched out his hands to summon his soulcalibur, with a quick draw Johan shot the guy in the shoulder before he could even summon his soulcalibur. Johan smirked at the horrified expressions from everyone inside. This left an awestruck Lancer's mouth gaping open even Paul couldn't help but gape at him. There were only two words that crossed their lips, "_Super S"._ With that Johan un-summoned his soulcalibur and draw out his other pistol he fired at the ceiling "My name his Johan Arks! Personal guard to the Princess of Cleos, in my power as a knight I hereby place you insurgence under arrest!"The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, the man he called a scoundrel had just introduced himself as a knight.

"Let's do this! Servant No.1, Lancer I'll let you handle this ruckus!" with that Johan placed his two pistol from his back pocket, he then dashes to the blonde girl, this left her awestruck and before she knew it she was being carried bridal style. He then made a dash to the door making his escape leaving the poor bastard that is Lancer to clean up his mess. Lancer on the other hand was stunned to the core, he had abandoned him, nothing really knew to that. With a creepy smirk that had crept on his face he cracked his knuckles preparing to take them all on by hand. Paul sighed in the corner he had a feeling that he was going to pay for the damages, "Maker why did you gave me such a troublesome nephew?" Paul muttered standing up and maybe tries his best to sneak out of the tavern.

"Unhand me you pervert! You dog! You're the lowest of the low! Unhand me!" The blonde demanded while struggling out from Johan's arms. "Oh shut up! It's because of you I'm even in this situation!" Johan shot back while trying his best to put distance from the tavern and from those _nice people_ earlier. He could feel the eyes of the people who were looking at them, every time he would pass by a street or a corner they seem to say the same thing those very words were _"are they eloping?"_ it was mortifying to say the least. "Me of all people eloping with the _Iron Lady_ this is the worst day ever to say the least" Johan muttered earning himself an elbow to the face.

After they turned to a corner they found themselves at the plaza, "they won't be able to find us here, I'm guessing Lancer's still keeping them busy" Johan sighed to himself, it has been a really weird they for him, not to mention that he had just swept away the iron lady from them bridal style. "Are you really a knight?" the girl who he had just swept away, the iron lady, had just found an interest in him, this really is the weirdest day ever. "Yeah I am" was his smart answer; the girl furrowed her eyebrows "You don't…" the girl tried to search for the right words. "… 'Look like the type' I know everybody thinks of me like that, but my swordsmanship is exceptionally brutal, if you were a normal opponent you would've lost your head at the first strike, so don't judge my battle level just from my looks" Johan sighed and went to a vendor to buy some water for himself. After a few seconds Johan returned chugging down a 1.5 liter bottle of water, "I'm sorry I misjudged you, it's just that, you seem more of a flower prince found in those little children books" Johan chocked, he spat all the water in his mouth. When he regained composure he looked at the girl with a questioning eyebrow "… 'Flower Prince'".

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
